MACHINATION
by tofu-melon
Summary: /HiruRyo, ES21-xover/ After dropping his "Devil's Handbook" Hiruma Yoichi goes crazy trying to find it, only to have it returned to him by one tennis-prodigy. Intrigued, Hiruma wants to know what can set a boy like this off and tries to get closer to him.
1. HELLO MR DEMON

**MACHINATION**  
01...Hello Mr. Demon.

It was a star-filled summer night as children squealed with tiny, spark-ended sticks in their pudgy hands and the adults laughed amongst themselves.

But unlike those two categories, roaming teenagers went from booth to booth with the same intent of spending cash and buying solid memories.

"Oi, Sena! Look at this!"

"What is it—Wah! Eyeshield 21 merchandise?! Here too?!"

Here happened to be near a temple in Tokyo where a summer festival was occurring. Children and adults dressed in light yukatas roamed the streets with smiles on their faces and souvenirs in their hands.

The Deimon Devilbats American Football team huddled in front of a sturdy booth and marveled at the tiny plush-dolls of their star ace.

"AH HA HA!" Taki exclaimed while twirling and thrusting his chest out in a great flourish. "If they have Sena, then surely they must have me as well!"

"Mm... No." Monta shook his head.

Taki paused mid-pirouette and frowned. "You sure? Check again."

"Mm... No."

But before Taki could reply to this horrifying statement, Hiruma released a series of bullets into the air all-the-while cackling in amusement, "YA-HA!! This is promoting the team!" then he pointed a sharp-nailed finger at the small running back and sneered. "Fucking shorty, we'll make good use of the crowd! Oi! Old man! Make a booth, pronto!"

"B-but—! Hiruma-san! We need permission to do something like that!" Sena feebly tried to argue but his jaw shut with an audible click when Hiruma fished out his Devil's Handbook. After flipping through the pages, he came to a halt half-way through the book. "Permission?" he repeated lowly, "We don't need something like that. Hurry up and get to work on that booth!!"

Sena made unidentifiable movements and expressions with his hands. "B-but—! The supplies! The wood! The paint! The—"

"Stop worrying fucking Shorty! I got it all taken care of!" Then he burst out into high-pitched cackles and Sena decided he didn't want to know... _ever._

As the gang reluctantly made way down the street for an open area (or one they could easily take over), a smaller teen paused in his step and eyed the strange, black notebook that lied innocently on the street.

He picked it up and observed the cover in faint interest, opening the flap and checking for a name of who it belonged to.

"Hiruma... ichi?"

------

_Pop._

Sena and Monta flinched at the sudden noise and peeked over their shoulders cautiously then immediately looked away again when Hiruma glared menacingly at the two and gently fingered his weapon.

The atmosphere of the club house that afternoon was suffocating and heavy, and the only actively moving body was Mamori as she frantically wiped up and down the counters with a clean rag.

"So..." Kurita started reluctantly, giving the calm Musashi a side-ways look. "Shouldn't we be practicing?" he offered and looked to the other members for a bit of back-up.

Sena nodded, flipping his entire body around so he could face Hiruma with a shaky smile and wide eyes. "T-that's right! We should be prac... ti... cing?" he trailed off as Hiruma pulled his legs off the table and abruptly stood, startling the running back and the rest of the team.

Hiruma cocked his gun with a feral noise and pointed it right between Sena's eyes. "_Then go fucking practice!!_"

The gun-fire and screams that followed were heard by a small visitor who paused at the gate of the school and raised a dark eyebrow before dismissing the entire thing.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun... how long do you intend to sulk in here?" Mamori demanded, armed with a broom at her side and a light scowl. Her steely resolve didn't falter even when Hiruma turned to face her with a heavy and murderous intent in his eyes. "Ah? Sulk? I'll sulk as long as I fucking want to," he drawled, drawing his gun closer to his body as if daring her to talk back.

Mamori knew when she was edging over the limit, so with a small sigh and a tired glance at the blond captain, she pointed at the door with the end of her broom and said, "There's someone here, looking for you. I've never seen him before, and the uniform doesn't look familiar..."

Hiruma sat in his chair silently for a few seconds, contemplating on how he could get this unwanted stranger to leave quickest, and he soon stretched out his long legs and made way out the door, lazily smacking the wad of gum in his mouth.

Standing off to the sidelines of the field was a slender figure, undoubtedly male, with a messy cut and obvious hat-hair. A large bag was slung over his shoulder and Hiruma vaguely recognized it as a tennis bag.

This kid was in a tennis team? Then he had no reason to be here.

Hiruma wanted him to leave.

So he reached out, tapping a single finger on the thin, yet strong shoulder and pulled a grin from one ear to the other. "Can I help you?" he drawled, then cackled.

Golden eyes, almost cat-like in their shape and light, turned to him, taking a moment to scan his figure. A lazy smirk spread over the pale, epicene face and the stranger cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Hmm... you must be Hiruma Yoichi. '_Yo_' as in elf right?" he glanced at Hiruma's elongated ears before returning to look him in the face. "It was a difficult kanji to read. I had to ask some of one of my senpai on it."

Hiruma long lost his grin, opting to simply glare down the smaller and, no doubt, younger boy. "What the fuck do you want."

Not even twitching at the swear, the stranger stuck his hands into the pocket of his tennis bag, shuffling around a few items with a pensive look. "I think I have something that belongs to you. It had your name and school on it, so I felt unreasonably nice for some reason... and decided to return it to you."

The stranger pulled out his Devil's Handbook.

There was a squeak that sounded from the field, but Hiruma could not take his wide eyes off the gentle smirk on the boy's face.

It was as if cold, cold water had been dumped over his entire frame.

He had to regain control. Regain control that he never had in the first place with this boy. "Hmm..." he hummed, sneer widening when his voice didn't waver. "Unreasonably nice, huh?"

Bullshit.

Hiruma placed his hands on his hips and licked his dry lips testily. "And? What do you want for your good deed? Money? Fame? A girl perhaps?"

The smirk on the boy's face waned and in its stead a slender, dark eyebrow raised in question and the hand that held the worn, black book outstretched further. "What are you talking about? Don't you want this back?"

Hiruma paused, eyeing the dark-haired teen warily and he quickly snatched the book back from the loose grip. He flipped through it, mentally counting the pages and the pictures all stored within the black, leather covering.

Surprisingly, nothing was missing.

Too surprising... Hiruma looked up, twitching at the steady grin on the other's sharp face. "Do you... know what this is?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's a blackmail book. I flipped through it."

Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. Hiruma felt something akin to cold sweat on the back of his neck. "And yet... you don't want it." He must not understand... "You can scare idiots into submission with this... and you're just returning it? Are you stupid?"

Adopting an annoyed expression, the stranger turned and made a motion to leave. "I'm not interested in scaring people. I only defeat them."

"... is that so?"

And the boy left, leaving Hiruma with the image of a smirk and the stitching on his uniform jacket.

Hiruma grinned and propped open the book to make a note on a fresh page: First year, Seigaku High School. Tennis Team.

* * *

The day was unusually hot, Echizen Ryoma decided as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. His mouth felt dry and his stomach was churning uncomfortably... he just wasn't happy right now.

"Echizen, I'm gonna stop by the usual place, y'wanna come?"

And Momo-senpai seemed to know just what to do to cure his bad day.

And with a small smile, Ryoma turned around to face his spiky-haired upperclassmate and answered smoothly, "Only if you're paying, Momo-senpai."

A scrunched up look immediately appeared on Momo's face, before he relaxed and simply raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to quote something for you, Echizen, 'We should all be responsible for our own hamburgers and fries, and should not rely on others to pay for you.'"

"... ... Tezuka-buchou didn't say that."

Momo smirked, "Yeah, but that's basically what he meant."

Echizen resisted the urge to return the expression. He hitched his tennis bag up over his shoulder and grabbed his book bag. "Good senpai _support _ their kouhai."

"I do support you, Echizen!"

"I don't need your support in the court."

And Momo laughed, thumping his younger friend on his back, "As cold as always aren't you? Well, whatever. You gonna come or not?"

"You leave me little choice, Momo-senpai," Echizen sighed with a limp shrug and followed the second year out of the locker rooms.

The tennis courts were still full and bustling with life even though practice was over. Bright, yellow balls were scattered all over the courts and the lesser freshmen hurriedly picking them up and dumping them into their rightful crates as ordered by Captain Tezuka. (Thankfully the Regulars were let out early due to the intolerable weather.)

"I'm in the mood for a jumbo supreme."

"... what's that?"

"It's two supreme burgers... stacked on top of each other!"

"... ... you're just lucky tennis burns that right off."

And the walk around the huge campus of Seishun High was almost as exhausting, but Ryoma's gotten used to walking from the gate, to the courts (which were located at the very back of the school grounds), then to his class (at the very front of school for 10th graders), and again to the courts. Then after practice it was back to the gates.

Ryoma sighed and shifted his tennis bags; he always has confidence in his stamina... but his patience was short and he didn't have enough patience for long walks.

"Ah, hey Echizen, look at that guy. Guaah... is that a foreigner?"

He had even less patience for stupid comments.

"I don't care Momo-senpai—"

"Eh... he's walking over here."

And Ryoma turned his head over to where Momo was pointing a finger and squinted at the spiky spines of blond hair approaching them. And he realized—

"Ah," Ryoma breathed. "That's the guy from yesterday."

"Echizen?"

And Hiruma Yoichi stepped up beside Ryoma, looking down at the boy with a menacing grin. "Hey, remember me?"

Ryoma paused for a moment, running his eyes over the pointed teeth, pointed nose, and pointed ears, making sure he had the right person in his mouth before he casually stated, "The notebook guy."

Hiruma's grin faltered for a second before it regained its confidence and snark. "And you're that princely bastard."

"Hm."

Momoshiro silently stood off to the side and watched the quiet interaction between the two before adding in his own commentary, "Um, I'm guessing you won't be coming to the usual place with me then?"

Ryoma turned to his upperclassmate with a frown. "That's—"

"—correct," the blond stepped in before Ryoma could answer, earning a rather large-eyed surprised glare from the dark haired tennis-player. "The _Kuso_ Prince and I need to talk."

Whether it was his assertive attitude or his plain rude behavior, but Momo had difficultly closing his mouth, and Ryoma only frowned whilst thinking, '_Kuso Prince_?'

"Come on." And Hiruma grabbed the tie of Ryoma's uniform and tugged at it, knocking the teen off balance and hopping on one foot to keep from falling face-first. "We're going."

Without even a chance to say "Bye" to Momoshiro, or even wail a "WHERE TO?!" Ryoma found himself being dragged through the school gates like a dog on a leash. Of course he struggled; he struggled quite fiercely and snapped his teeth at the other's long fingers. "Let me go! Let me go, dammit! What are you doing!?"

And Hiruma paused in his steps and turned around to face Ryoma. "... Are you hungry?"

"... huh?"

"Just answer the fucking question. Are you hungry?"

"... yeah."

And Hiruma continued on his way, still pulling on Ryoma behind him, only this time there was less resistance. (Only because Ryoma was too confused to fully process his current position.)

It was only after they reached a rather well-to-do restaurant that only people like Atobe could call "mediocre" that Ryoma realized what the earlier question meant and continued his struggle full force.

Of course, Ryoma wasn't very weak, but he wasn't the physically strongest person in the world either (nor was he the tallest, or the smartest, or the most creative...), so his fight against Hiruma was all in vain as he found himself being dragged through the beautifully crafted doors and being led to a duo-table by a rather skeptical waitress.

Hiruma, in a not-so-gentle manner, tossed Ryoma into the seat across from his own and glared down at the boy until he settled and quietly glared at the silverware on the table. "I hope you're going to behave now—"

"Mada mada dane."

"—because if you don't, I can lay out a series of cruel and unusual punishments for us to test out with you being the testee."

"..."

Hiruma sneered and took his seat.

Ryoma awkwardly played with a loose string of the table cloth, sneaking glances between the door and his kidnapper and trying to make a calculation of how fast he had to run to get away from Hiruma.

"Don't even think about it, Fuckin' Prince," Hiruma growled from behind the open menu. Ryoma frowned and whirled around to pin his blazing gaze on the blond. "Look here, you stupid elf-ear. I don't know _who_ you are or _what _you want with me, and I don't have the time nor the patience to just wait here while you don't answer any of my questions and expect me to be _happy_. So listen closely, you either tell me what the _hell _you want, or I'm leaving." And he stood up, grabbing all his bags and waiting silently, with his toe tapping impatiently on the ground.

Hiruma peered over the top of the menu and seemed to be contemplating something, and he opened his mouth, "..."

"... what? Why don't you say anything."

"... because I don't know how else to ask, 'Will you go out with me?' to a complete stranger."

And the room dropped a couple dozen degrees in Ryoma's mind.

Taking a few seconds to gather what remained of his wit, Ryoma licked his lips and cleared his throat before asking,_ "What?"_

Hiruma's face was solemnly grim. "Will you go out with me?"

Ryoma's response was immediate:

"You're a freak."

And he stood up and ran out of the restaurant.

It didn't surprise him that Hiruma caught up to him with no trouble at all, but at least they were in a fairly empty place where Ryoma could yell and rant all he wanted, but not so empty that he couldn't yell for help when Hiruma decided to attack him.

"Shit," Ryoma cursed, yanking his arm to no avail. "I didn't think helping a complete stranger with his misplaced belongings would land me with a _stalker_!"

"Yeah?" Hiruma breathed, his lips stretched into a cruel grin. "Well it just did. And congratulations, Fucking Prince you just landed yourself a boyfriend. I'm Hiruma Yoichi, and you?"

"You're not serious are you? There's so many things wrong with forcing people to be your lover, Hiruma Yoichi."

"Yeah! It's great," the cackle that followed these words proved just how much Hiruma was enjoying this. And it served to prove to Ryoma that he had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into.

"So, Fucking Prince? A name?"

"..." Ryoma sighed, _good-bye my privacy_. And... "... Echizen Ryoma."

_Hello Mr. Demon._

_-be continued-_

Hiruma's a freak.


	2. A FUN GAME

This story actually takes place in the future for Prince of Tennis (Ryoma's 1st year in highschool, he's a 10th grader now), but in the past for Eyeshield 21. This is just right after the Shinryuuji game, so Sena's revealed as ES21 and everything.

**MACHINATION**

02...A Fun Game

Ryoma tried calling the police for a restraining order on one Hiruma Yoichi. He ended up with the dial tone as soon as his name was mentioned.

"I'm dealing with a high-class criminal here. And for criminal minds, I must consult another criminal to understand it fully."

* * *

"Good morning Echizen, what a pleasant surprise."

Ryoma grunted.

Fuji smiled pleasantly and moved his cacti from the table to the windowsill and sprinkled a fair amount of water into its pot. "It's not that you don't visit me enough—actually you don't visit me enough Echizen—but it's still quite a surprise for you to seek me out yourself," he laughed, putting down his watering pot and facing Ryoma with dark-blue eyes. "Is something the matter?"

Ryoma read the undertone of _"Someone I must kill, perhaps?_" in his eyes, and while the thought was tempting... he shook his head. "Actually, I was wondering—um, more like seeking advice." It was these words that piqued Fuji's interest. "I met someone not too long ago. I picked up something of his and brought it back to him. And... he sorta followed me to school one day and took me to dinner, then he asked me out. What should I do?"

"... you're leaving out some important details, Echizen. I know you probably used up your word quota for the day, but please... elaborate. It's not like you're _Tezuka._"

Ryoma scoffed, "Buchou_ doesn't_ talk. And there's nothing more to say, really... except I tried to call the police on him, but that didn't work."

Fuji blinked, "Didn't work?" he repeated. Ryoma nodded in response. "Yeah, they just hung up on me."

The gears in Fuji's head seemed to be working, as he gently rubbed his chin in thought. "They just hung up on you... hm. I'm worried Echizen. What did this guy look like?"

Ryoma's answer was without hesitation, "Like a demon."

"... ... I'm worried."

"He was civil enough. He didn't touch me—much... but even then it was sort of like a, 'come with me' kind of tugging." Ryoma nodded, "It wasn't harassment... I think."

Fuji did not look any more pacified, in fact he looked even more perturbed. "Continue."

"Um, not much to say."

"You said he took you out to dinner? What did he do there?"

"Well, he _tried_ to take me out to a fancy place, but then I ran out of there. Because that's the sensible thing to do when some guy you don't know asks you out, or so my instincts told me. But he caught up to me fairly quickly and then I told him my name."

"You told him your name...?" Fuji sighed in disbelief. "Did your parents teach you nothing about Stranger Danger?"

"... I don't listen to anything my Dad tells me."

Fuji shrugged. It wasn't any of his business, Echizen's relationship with his father that is. But their current conversation was.

"Enough about that. Tell me about this... Demon."

Ryoma nodded, this was why he came to Fuji after all. Criminals can read Criminals. "He looked like an American. Had this weird blond hair and he was spiky all over. Like... his eyes, ears, nose... they were all spiky. I think he's a... third year, second year in high school. He goes to Deimon High, it's not too far from here. And I first met him when I picked up a weird book during that summer festival. It was... a blackmail book."

"A blackmail book?" And he lost it? Fuji tutted, the boy needed to be more careful with his weapons.

"So I went to Deimon to give it back to the guy. I think he was threatening me at first, not so sure."

Fuji laughed at that, "Only you wouldn't be sure if someone was threatening you or not."

Ryoma shrugged and continued, "But then I just gave the book to him and he took it without any arguments and I left. It was simple. But then it was later on that I saw him waiting for me after school and that's when the dinner thing happened."

"You seem to pick up trouble everywhere you go, Echizen."

"So... what should I do about this guy, Fuji-senpai?"

And Fuji only smiled.

* * *

"... what's wrong with Hiruma-san?" Sena whispered, eyeing his captain and making sure he wasn't listening in.

Kurita smiled kindly and whispered back, "I don't know. But I think something good happened to him."

"I think it's because he got his book back right?" Monta added.

Sena shrugged, peeking over his shoulder. "I don't know... his smile's sorta different..."

Hiruma whipped his head around so fast Sena nearly jumped right out of his skin in shock, then paled to an ashy white color at the sheer evil that was Hiruma's grin. It was large and stretched from one end of his face to the other. His eyes were gleaming brightly and his finger kept running up and down the sleek metal coat of his weapon.  
_  
"Kekekekekekeke."_

"No," Sena decided then, locking eyes with Monta and Kurita who looked just as terrified as he was. "Something good happened. And I really hope it doesn't involve a dead body."

* * *

Ryoma nodded.

As expected, Hiruma came for him as practice finished. "Good afternoon," he said stiffly. Hiruma grinned and leaned over him. "What kind of greeting is that, Fuckin' Prince?"

The grin didn't falter a bit as Hiruma moved closer to the other boy and quickly pecked the corner of his lips.

Ryoma reeled back, golden eyes widening and a hand coming up to swat at the spot as if he was trying to crush a bug. "Wha-what are you—?!"

"'Hello Kiss.' Get it right next time, okay?"

No. Not okay. Ryoma fumed and opened his mouth to protest loudly when Hiruma grabbed his wrist and started to pull him through the gates, but his teeth clicked together and he eyed the gun that lied innocently at Hiruma's side.

Fuji told him: before making a criminal angry, you must make sure he has nothing to hurt you with. Ryoma was sure that the gun was not a bluff.

They continued walking. Ryoma was now no longer tripping in order to catch up to Hiruma's longer strides and walked comfortably at the taller boy's side, his wrist held in a gentle grip.

He had absolutely no idea where they were going, but everything looked familiar and the route seemed like one he walked down often. Then it clicked, this was the way to Ryoma's house.

Now, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Ryoma didn't know yet. Hiruma did hold a weapon in his hand and his wrist in the other (and Ryoma was sure Hiruma wouldn't hesitate in_ breaking _it if he were to do something unpleasant), but going home was currently the best idea in Ryoma's mind, seeing his current situation. Surely his mother, wielding a red hot frying pan, could banish a demon...

"Let's get something straight here, okay?"

Ryoma blinked and looked up, meeting the narrow, black eyes of the blond. "Get what straight?" he asked, a small scowl spreading across his lips.

Hiruma ignored the look and stopped, pulling Ryoma into a halt along with him. "I will come for you after every practice. I will walk you home, and on some occasions I will take you out for a date. In the case I'm not able to come pick you up after school, you're to _wait_ for me, until I do come." He frowned, mirroring Ryoma's exact expression at that moment, "Questions?"

"Just one," the other boy nodded. "What right do you have to push me around like this?"

For a moment, everything was quiet and Ryoma was somewhat nervous that blood might start spilling. But he was surprised at the almost soft smile Hiruma put on and at that moment, he seemed like a normal human, one that Ryoma could possibly get used to—

"I was born with this right, Fuckin' Prince. Get fuckin' used to it."

And the feeling was gone.

They began to walk again and Ryoma dragged his feet the entire way. He wasn't up for conversation, and seeing the silence neither was Hiruma. They just kept walking and soon reached the front gate of Ryoma's house.

"I'm dropping you off now," the taller teen announced and he dropped Ryoma's wrist. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And Ryoma saw it coming from a mile away, but couldn't dodge the small kiss that landed on the curve of his cheek. He blushed a furious red and glared golden daggers at the other who now sported a rather wicked grin. "That was low."

"We're dating now. Get used to it."

Ryoma promised himself that he would never get used to it and he opened the front gate of his house and slammed it behind him, without saying a goodbye.

Hiruma paused, staring at the door in slight wonder and amusement. Even though the other boy seemed antisocial, smooth, and rather cocky, the smallest things seemed to make him flustered and embarrassed. It was cute.

"Kekeke. I guess I'll just have to bring out more of that side of him."

* * *

It was only late in the evening that day, during dinner of all times, that Ryoma jolted into reality and his chopsticks slipped from his loose fingers as a single thought ran through his head, _'How did he know where I live?!'_ his jaw clenched and golden eyes widened. _'Could it be... that he's stalking me?! He could be watching me right now! Oh, man... I'm never doing good deeds for society again.'_

"Ryoma...?" his father called hesitantly then jumped back when his son's turned around as quick as a whip and their eyes met. "... what?" Ryoma hissed, his tone bleeding suspicion.

"Are you... okay?"

"Fine." And Ryoma quickly put down his bowl and stood up. "Thank you for the meal," he said by rote and stumbled his way out of the kitchen.

His mother called out to him worriedly, "Ryoma. Are you feeling ill?" she asked, making a motion to stand, but hesitated when Ryoma waved his hand and shook his head. "No, no," the boy said tensely. "Just tired. I'm going to bed early, mom. Can you refill Karupin's water bowl after dinner?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Fine. Just remember to refill Karupin's bowl."

"... alright."

And with slow, deliberate steps, Ryoma tiptoed up the stairs and quietly shut the door of his room behind him. Once he completely closed the door, he leaned on it and let out a quiet sigh. This Hiruma Yoichi character was bad news. Fuji-senpai told him that he would try to help him out by finding out things about him, but until then he was to try and remain safe.

But he didn't know how to stay safe when his "boyfriend" was a serial stalker with a book full of blackmail! There could be things that he could know that even Ryoma himself didn't.

And the last thing Ryoma wanted to was to involve his family in this criminal affair.

A weak 'meow' from behind the door broke Ryoma's train of thought and he opened the door just enough for his cat to slip in and gently rub her face against his leg, "Karupin..." he murmured, bending down to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. "I think... I might be in trouble."

"Mraow."

"There's this guy that I helped out. I jst brought his stupid blackmail book back to him, and he thinks its his responsibility now to stalk me. Does that make _any _sense to you? I'm suddenly his _boyfriend_ now. This is stupid. I had to even ask Fuji-senpai for advice. The guy isn't even a tennis player. He plays _American Football_. I probably wouldn't mind so much if he was a decent tennis player." He stepped over to his bed and sat on it, putting down Karupin next to him and he quickly pulled off his shirt, getting ready for bed now, "And he looks like something out a children's comic book. He's got spiky hair, and spiky teeth, with spiky ears. Plus his name's _Yoichi_. The 'Yo' in his name stands for elf. It's unbelievable."

And just as he was in the process of pulling off his sweats, something in the tree next to his window flashed and Ryoma jumped. He rushed over to his window and pushed it open, hearing it slam when it hit the wall, and he shouted into the darkness, "Who's there! Show yourself!"

There was no reply and only the wind rustled the leaves of the tree. Perturbed, Ryoma closed the window and locked it. He grabbed the sheer curtains and pulled them together.

He was nervous. Ryoma, who didn't even get this nervous before a match, was sweating and trembling slightly. He didn't know why. He wasn't easily frightened, not by threats or attacks or anything. (Although Kirihara Akaya's red eyes really did freak him out.)

But this sort of stalking was something that even he didn't know how to handle... and it made him nervous.

Because the opponent didn't stand across from him in the court, but rather they were hidden in the darkness and Ryoma was blind, deaf, and mute to everything around him. He was vulnerable and naked, and he never felt this sort of weakness.

Not even against Yukimura.

"Shit. This is getting out of hand."

Karupin solemnly meowed from where she sat and Ryoma looked at her with bright eyes. "... Yeah. I'll just tell him tomorrow. And if he doesn't listen..."

The wind howled in the background and the the rustling of leaves was unusually loud as well. Ryoma shivered and closed his eyes, ignoring it and clenching his fists. His palms were moist with sweat. "... I'll just defeat him in the only way I can."

* * *

"So don't provoke him. Make sure he doesn't know any credit card numbers or something like that. And _why_ did you give someone their _blackmail _book back? The least you could've done is told someone else to give it to that person."

Ryoma wiped away the cream on his lips with a napkin and crumbled up the plastic wrapping that held his lunch, tossing it into the waste basket smoothly. "Tried that. No one would take it. They all just shook their heads and ran away."

Fuji sighed and shook his head. "That's enough evidence that you're dealing with an unpleasant person. You should've just left it."

"But I couldn't just leave it. Because I'm the type to finish a job I started. It's my personality."

Fuji laughed quietly, knowing it to be true. '_Major character flaw,_' he thought to himself and leaned forward, resting his chin against his hand and smiled up at the first-year. "What are you doing today, Echizen?"

"Going home early so I don't have to meet up with _that _person."

"Do you want to grab a bit to eat with me? We could grab a burger—"

Ryoma 'tsked' and looked away. His face was scrunched up in annoyance and Fuji backed off. Ryoma didn't like advances like this, from anyone. He came to Fuji for advice to avoid an unpleasant situation... not create one. "No thanks Fuji-senpai. If Tachibana-san heard that I went out with his_ beloved _Fuji-kun, he'd kill me."

Fuji smiled sadly. Ryoma was so insensitive sometimes... "Fufu. Kippei's cute in that way."

"Whatever" _'Keep your freakish tastes to yourself.'_

Fuji paused to look at his watch and stood up, beginning to clean up the mess Ryoma made on the table. "Lunch is almost over. You should return to your classroom."

Ryoma nodded and jumped off the stool, pushing it back under the table. "Okay," he called and ran for the door, "Bye, Fuji-senpai," he waved absently and left.

Fuji waved, knowing Ryoma wasn't watching and was probably already gone, and opened his eyes._ 'Now... what I need is a plan... and some information.'_

* * *

Ryoma peeked around the corner, looking for the smallest glimpse of blond hair, and felt himself relax when he realized Hiruma was nowhere in sight.

This was his chance.

He didn't want to see that elf-bastard's face.

He cautiously walked out of the school gates, walking down his usual way home. He occasionally paused to look behind him and scan the area suspiciously.

He wasn't far from home now and Ryoma allowed himself to relax. He was probably safe now, that Elf-bastard must have given up and left now... surely... surely...

Ryoma didn't have enough time to react when all the warning bells and alarms in his head went off simultaneously. The muscles in his body went tense and Ryoma gasped when a hand shot out and caught his shoulder in an iron grip. The fingers that held him stabbed him like thick needles and his breath rushed out of his lungs when his body impacted against the wall; he was feeling disturbingly light-headed.

Cold, black eyes peered into his and Ryoma glared back, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder.

"You left."

Ryoma gulped, "... yeah."

"I thought we discussed this."

"We did."

Hiruma narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "Did you not understand?"

"I did."

"Then what the fuck _are you_**_ doing_**?!" The last word echoed in the empty street and Hiruma bared his teeth like a feral animal, looking ready to rip Ryoma's head off his shoulders. But Ryoma kept his steady gaze. This was his way in taming a wild beast. "I can't trust you. You stalk me. You forced me to become your boyfriend... why the hell would I listen to you?"

Hiruma stood there, his hand still clawing into Ryoma's shoulder, and his breathing heavy. He was still angry, but he was trying to calm down. Ryoma looked away and sighed.

"... we started this wrong," Hiruma finally said. Ryoma scoffed.

They both stood there without moving an inch. Finally Hiruma pulled himself off of the younger boy and grabbed his wrist instead. "Let's go," he said and began to pull Ryoma behind him. The shorter teen stumbled momentarily and gaped at the blond. "Go where?"

"Out. Anywhere. Let's go."

"Wait! Wait!" Ryoma dug his heels into the ground, slowing them both down. "You can't do this!"

Hiruma stopped and whirled around to face Ryoma, his lips were pulled into a wide sneer and he cackled, "Watch me." He took a step forward and Ryoma practically flew behind him as if he was the tail of a demonic kite named Hiruma.

They kept walking until they reached a busy part of town where shops lined the streets instead of houses. Hiruma never let go of Ryoma's wrist.

"You play tennis, right?" Hiruma suddenly asked, startling Ryoma. "How good are you?"

The other boy paused for a bit, looking at the blond's sharp face critically before he answered, "I've been a regular since my 1st year of middle school. I'm good."

"And humble, I see. Cocky rookie."

"Hm. But why do you ask?"

Hiruma hummed lightly, "Just wondering. Sadly, I can't play tennis."

"Why?"

"I don't care about it."

Ryoma clicked his tongue and looked away in an act of disinterest. "Well, if you plan on dating me you'll need some interest in tennis."

"And you'll need some in American Football," Hiruma nodded and looked down at Ryoma. "Tomorrow, we'll go see a football game. Then we'll go out the next day and see a tennis match, or something."

Quelled by the fact that they will be surrounded by many people in both of these activities, Ryoma agreed easily. He wasn't against seeing a football game either, he did come from America where football was a big deal to all. "Where are we going now?"

"Let's go eat. You ran off last time, so we never got to do that. We'll get our grub and you'll tell me everything about you."

"Hmph. Don't you already know everything about me, stalker?"

Hiruma smirked and let go of Ryoma's wrist. He walked over to ice cream vendor and quickly paid for two bars. He handed one to Ryoma who accepted it somewhat hesitantly. "You like vanilla-flavor right?"

Ryoma frowned. "You really are a stalker."

"Not really. I have other people who do the dirty work for me. I just set the bomb off. And if it's about people, all I hear are rumors anyway. Things like how you and your team captain seem to be getting it on in the locker rooms (Ryoma's jaw dropped and he paled) or how your father is a famous tennis player and you're actually his clone. Things like that."

Ryoma shook his head, wiping the horrified expression off his face. "None of them are true."

"Then why don't you tell me the truth? So I won't believe these rumors."

Ryoma made a low noise of discomfort and idly sucked on his ice cream. "... what do you want to know?"

Hiruma smirked, feeling a sense of accomplishment and he fished out his Devil's Handbook. He flipped open the small journal to a page labeled 'Echizen Ryoma' and leaned over to let Ryoma look at it as well. "I actually have your basic information from some fanclub-president girl... your birthday, age, favorite hobbies, food, color, shoe size, ."

"... are you talking about Osakada? Osakada knows all that?" _'I don't know which one is more dangerous anymore.'_

Hiruma stopped to sit on a box outside a small and rundown convenience store; Ryoma followed his example and sat down on it as well (making sure to keep a safe distance between them).

"I thought you were treating me to lunch?" he asked, he was feeling kinda hungry now.

Hiruma lifted his ice cream and Ryoma pouted. "Cheapskate. A true stalker would know how high maintenance I am."

"I'm high maintenance too, Fuckin' Prince."

"Whatever." He bit off a chunk of his ice cream and let it melt in his mouth. The pair sat in silence, enjoying their ice cream and strangely each other's presence as well. The silence was comfortable.

Ryoma chucked his popsicle stick into a nearby waste basket and smirked when it bounced off the rim and fell into the can. "What did you want to know about me?"

"Whatever."

"..." '_I don't want to tell him anything_' Ryoma sniffed and scratched his head, musing his hair

Seeing Ryoma wasn't about to start anytime soon, Hiruma sighed and gave him a small beginning point. "Start with when you were a brat. I heard you were born and raised in America."

"Hn. That's about right. I came here for a small Junior Tournament in Japan."

"And was disqualified."

"I was late."

"Not surprised."

"... hah."

* * *

Ryoma yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him. It was getting late and he was getting tired and hungry. Hiruma was walking him home and the pair simply walked without any words.

They stopped in front of Ryoma's house and Hiruma nodded. "We're going to see an American Football game tomorrow."

"Hn."

"I'll come pick you up around eight in the morning."

And Hiruma grinned. He placed a heavy hand on Ryoma's shoulder and leaned down to kiss the boy on the cheek. Ryoma tried to pull back, but Hiruma had a strong hold on him, so he spitefully wiped his cheek with the back of his hand before he slipped between the front gates of his house with a short wave.

"Good night, Fuckin' Prince," Hiruma called.

"Good night, stalker demon," Ryoma snorted behind the door.

Hiruma grinned and cackled, "So uncute," and set off towards the station.

He didn't notice the shadowed figure of Ryoma watching him from the window of his bedroom for a minute, before he closed the curtains with a smirk.

* * *

His alarm went off at 7.

With a aimless hand, Ryoma pitched it to the ground in a feeble attempt to turn it off, but the _pi-pi-pi_ continued and Ryoma had no choice but to groggily open his eyes.

Karupin slept peacefully on top of his stomach, so he lifted her with careful hands and put her down on the bed next to him. With a wide-mouthed yawn and a joint-cracking stretch, Ryoma kicked his alarm silent and padded out of his room and into the bathroom down the hall. He slowly cleaned up, still drunk on sleep, and near choked on his mouthwash.

He could hear his mother up and about downstairs making a racket trying to cook breakfast.

Ryoma walked downstairs, smiling at the drifting aroma of miso soup. "Japanese breakfast?" he asked as he entered the kitchen. His mother jumped and looked over her shoulder in surprise. "Oh! Ryoma, you're awake already? How strange, are you going to play tennis with your friends?"

"No, I have something else to do today."

Nanjiroh appeared at the doorway, holding a suspiciously thick newspaper and bearing a lecherous smile on his face. "A date?" he crooned.

"I'm going to see a football game."

Both mother and father paused and stared at their son with wide eyes. "Football game?"

Rinko smiled worriedly. "Not a tennis game, sweetie?"

"No, a football game."

Nanjiroh exchanged looks with his wife and cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed. "Um... no offense, kid... but... you're kinda small—"

"Shut up, Dad." Ryoma frowned and dashed back upstairs to escape questioning and get dressed. Karupin was scratching as his closed door, demanding to be let out.

Ryoma opened the door and Karupin slipped out of the small gap, already sprinting down the stairs. Ryoma snorted and walked into his room.

Pulling off his pajamas, Ryoma changed into a decorated black tee-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible, just in case he needed to make a run for it. He grabbed his blue jacket from off his chair and made his way downstairs again.

His father was lounging on the couch with his newspaper and he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "If you're going to a football game, shouldn't you wear the team's jersey or something?"

Ryoma shrugged and tossed his jacket onto the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. "I don't really know who the teams are."

"WHAT? You're going to a football game because you feel like it?" Is the world coming to an end?

Ryoma made a face and picked up his chopsticks, picking up a bit of seasoned beansprouts and placing them neatly on top of his rice. "No, I'm going to a football game because I don't have a choice."

"Whoa!" Nanjiroh sat up, pushing aside his newspaper and not noticing his swimsuit magazine fell out. "Whoa! Hold it right there, Squirt! You have no choice..." and he grinned brightly. "You dog! Dear! Ryoma-chan's going on a date!"

The teen absently dipped his spoon into his soup and looked at his father with a frown. "... yeah, so?"

Nanjiroh froze. "... ... you mean... you really are going on a date?" he breathed.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. Besides, why else would I go to a football game? I'm not interested in American Football."

"Yeah..." Nanjiroh shook his head, still in shock. "Yeah, that's right..." And he sighed tiredly, leaning back down again and picking up his magazine and newspaper. "They grow up so fast," he whined.

"You're just growing old." Ryoma smirked, "Old man."

"So uncute."

* * *

"You just don't listen. I said I'd pick you up at your house, didn't I?"

Ryoma smirked, leaning against a concrete pillar, and he shrugged. "I was born to be bad. Besides, aren't you happy I came to pick you up?"

Hiruma scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever. This is better I guess. We were going to take the subway anyway." He walked over to the ticket machines, punching in numbers and locations.

Ryoma trailed behind him. "Just whose game are we going to watch anyway? Professional?"

"No, just someone I know. It's a high school match. No blood will be spilled... probably."

"Hn."

Hiruma turned with a smirk and held out a ticket for Ryoma to take. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Oh my God."

"Kahahaha!!"

Ryoma stood up, craning his neck to see the impact and he turned back to Hiruma with a pale face. "Did you see that? That... that..."

"Shin Seijuro is a monster," and Hiruma left it at that.

"Is that guy _dead_?"

"No," Hiruma cackled. "Not yet anyway."

And the entire crowd winced and let out a pitying _"Oooh_" as another player fell to Shin's "Spear Tackle."

Ryoma shuddered and fell back into his seat, pulling his jacket closer to his body. "Violent game. Seems like something you'd like."

"Kekeke."

"OOH!!"  
_  
"And another one is down!!"_

Hiruma looked up at the scoreboard, there was only a minute left and then it would be half-time. Hiruma leaned over the other boy and nonchalantly asked if there was anything Ryoma wanted. The boy sat silently for a moment, before he began listing off food after food after food. He wasn't all that hungry... but he wasn't about to pass a chance to order Hiruma around.

Hiruma left with a sour face and a hunched back, and Ryoma smirked smugly at his disappearing figure.

Ryoma sat quietly, watching the group of players huddled together and taking a long-deserved break.

Hiruma came back quickly enough, but his arms were suspiciously bare and his lips were spread into a cruel smirk. "I found a gopher on the way back, hope you don't mind."

"Ah! You're that guy! The Devil's Handbook-returner!"

From behind Hiruma appeared a small brunette with awkwardly cut hair. He was practically shaking from the weight of the burden in his arms.

"I don't think I ordered that much," Ryoma frowned, ignoring the other teen's reaction to him. The spiky-haired boy smiled cheerfully and shook his head. "Ah, no. Some of this is mine and some friends'."

Hiruma picked a large drink and a box of chocolate covered peanuts from the mass and set it down next to Ryoma. He then turned back to the other boy with narrowed eyes and a chilling grin. "Tell your friends not to come here. If they do show themselves, I'll kill them."

"Hiii—!! Ye-yes sir!!" And he paused midstep, turning back to Ryoma. "Ah, um, my name is Kobayakawa Sena."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Nice to meet you," and he gave a completely harmless smile. Ryoma sat there, wondering why a guy like this hung out with someone like Hiruma.

Then Hiruma made his presence known by cocking his gun and snarling, "Now get lost, Fuckin' Shorty!!"

"Hii—!!" and Sena ran, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Ryoma blinked, startled by the boy's disappearance. "He's fast."_ 'Faster than that Speed Guy from Fudomine.'_

Hiruma huffed and sat back down, ripping open the box of peanuts. "He's the 'legendary' runningback Eyeshield 21. Running at 4.2 seconds in 40 yards. He runs at the speed of light."

"You know a lot."

"Of course. I requited that shorty."

Ryoma leaned back into his seat and turned back to face the field. "... just how fast is 4.2 seconds?"

"It's fast." Hiruma put down the box and leered at Ryoma. "Wanna see how fast?"

* * *

Ryoma whistled as he looked at Deimon Devil Bats Football Clubhouse for the second time, taking the sight in fully this time. "Nice clubhouse."

"It helps being influential around these parts," Hiruma commented and opened the door for Ryoma.

_'Influential like a mafia boss,_' he snorted and walked in, turning on the light and looking around the room with interest. "Hnn. Funny design. It's a casino," and he knocked a fist against a slot machine. "What did you want to show me?"

Hiruma pulled out a T.V. from the back and popped in a video. "Just want to show off," and he pressed 'play.'

On the T.V. was the smiling face of a pretty girl with wide blue eyes, _"Match: Deimon vs. Shinryuuji,"_ then the field came into view. The crowd's soft roar was audible, but then it pitched all at once into a cry of welcome as red-clad players one-by-one walked onto the field.

"_I think I'll watch this game today... with changed eyes."_

And the game began.

Ryoma watched with great interest, occasionally catching sight of the big number "1" on Hiruma's back, or seeing a wonderful pass made by the blond... and strangely... this game on the T.V. was much more intense and passionate than the last one... it was like it had more of a purpose.

And Kobayakawa Sena was_ fast_.

"Hmph." Ryoma smirked, eyes never leaving the screen. "You look kinda cool here."

"Keke."

And somehow, with his heat and purpose that he poured out into a game, a game that's all it was... Hiruma Yoichi changed in Ryoma's eyes.

He became a human.

* * *

Hiruma walked Ryoma home. "Just like a good boy friend" he would sneer.

They reached his house in no time and Ryoma turned to face him and looked up at the taller teen. Strangely, he was almost expectant and his heart was pounding in his chest. "... I actually enjoyed today," he confessed.

"Hn." Hiruma looked away with a forced frown. "We'll go watch a tennis game tomorrow."

"I'll handle that actually. Just come to my school at practice," and he paused before raising his eyebrows and stated slowly, "That means you'll need to skip your's."

"Hm. I'll just make the brats run laps or something."

Ryoma nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hiruma leaned down to pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ryoma stiffened, but received it. "... hn. Good night."

Hiruma smirked, bearing his sharp canines. "Good night, fuckin' Prince."

And Ryoma slipped behind the gate and pressed against it, breathing softly but feeling a turmoil of emotions inside him. "God..." he grunted and pressed his palm against his forehead, squeezing his eyes closed. "I'm in trouble."

* * *

"Hiruma Yoichi, student at Deimon High School, captain of the American Football team." Inui pushed a stack of papers across the stainless steel table and wiped his hands with the bottom of his lab jacket. "We have the basic information about this guy. Plus," he whipped out something else from his pocket, "a photo."

Fuji smiled brightly and gathered all the information presented to him and placed them safely inside a folder labeled 'Demon.' "Thank you for all your hard work, Inui."

"It's strange you would ask me for help though, Fuji. Just who is this character?"

"Some shady demon that's after our little Prince."

"Eh?"

Fuji laughed and shook his head. "It's a Knight's duty to make sure no harm will come to the Prince, and he has to make sure the Demon won't have a chance to kidnap the precious Prince either."

Inui frowned, not understanding Fuji's words.

Fuji only pointed at the Data-player and said, "You're the knowledgable magician." He smiled and packed the folder into his bag for safe-keeping.

"Just what kind of game are we playing?"

"Fufu. A fun one."

_-be continued-_

What a freakin' long chapter.


	3. GAME START

**MACHINATION**

03...Game Start

Ryoma liked lunch time. He usually went up to the "off-limits" roof or found a nice shade under a tree and slept. But recently, Ryoma found himself walking towards the science lab where Fuji could be found, either treating his cacti or organizing developed photos into separate albums.

Ryoma entered the lab, greeted his upperclassmate politely and found a stable stool to sit down upon and enjoy his lunch (which upgraded from the normal cream bread to a packed bento).

Fuji hummed lightly, gripping the corner of a photo tightly as he flipped through the many pages of his album, looking for an empty slot. "How are you handling yourself, Echizen?" he asked for the sake of conversation. Ryoma didn't mind the question and answered patiently, "Fine. He and I went on a date yesterday."

A pause came from the tennis prodigy and Ryoma thought he saw a flash of blue from beneath the curtain of brown hair. "... a date?"

"A football game. It was fun."

Fuji nodded his head and went back to looking through his album absently. "That's good, that you had fun."

"Hm."

Finally finding a open spot, Fuji peeled back the sheer, plastic shell and pressed the photo onto the slightly sticky page. Once he pressed the photo in neatly, he put away the album and crossed his fingers together and rested his chin upon them. "I heard the regulars are playing against Hyotei regulars today," he chirped with a smile.

Ryoma grimaced. He loved playing tennis, he really did... and it wasn't that Hyotei wasn't a strong team, either, but Ryoma was starting to get sick of seeing Atobe's face every week. It wasn't enough that they met at the street courts, no... Tezuka _had_ to call them over for a "completely friendly" practice match. Honestly, Ryoma was just getting tired of hearing Atobe's flaunting "_ORE-SAMA_" in every other sentence.

Fuji laughed softly behind his hand as he took in Ryoma's disgusted face. "I'll come watch today. Say 'Hi' to everyone too."

Ryoma nodded, taking his mind off Hyotei's Diva Captain and forced his attention back onto Fuji. "They'll like that. Especially some of the 1st years."

"I hope so."

"Oh," Ryoma chimed in thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling with a distant gaze. "And my _boyfriend _is coming too."

"... ... what?"

"That guy, Hiruma Yoichi. He's coming to see my play. I invited him."

Fuji blinked, the corners of his lips tugging down in disbelief. "You invited him?" he repeated slowly. "Huh, that's unexpected."

"Whatever." Ryoma shrugged, grabbing the edge of his stool as he leaned back. "He's an okay guy once you get to know him... I think."

"You haven't known him very long."

"Yeah," the dark-haired first year gave a small smile, a sort of foreign tenderness reaching his eyes and his shoulders relaxed. "It's pretty incredible."

Fuji flinched back almost violently at the smile on Ryoma's sharp-featured face. It was almost out-of-place as he was only used to hard smirks and teasing sneers from the boy... this sort of smile was reserved only for people Ryoma placed his greater feelings on... like Tezuka.

The brunet shook his head. '_Forget it, Syuusuke. This is like... Stockholm Syndrome, I'm sure...'_ and he took a small peek at the gentle smile, and he felt that sinking feeling of disappointment. He grit his teeth and pulled on his own smile. He'd ignore it, these conflicting feelings. "I'm guessing he's a lot like you."

"Hm?"

"Cocky, snarky, witty..." '_Tactless, rude, furiously competitive, and hates losing._'

Ryoma frowned and looked away, his lips pulled into a small pout. "... yeah... I guess."

Fuji nodded and leaned forward, reaching out to tap a finger on Ryoma's nose, causing it to scrunch up at the touch. "So it's easier for you to get along with him that way." '_Or he's a master manipulator. My pick I guess._'

Then the bell rang from the intercom and Ryoma jumped off the stool fluidly.

"Ah. Lunch is over. Hurry on to class now, Echizen."

"Hn. Bye. See you after school.

Fuji waved. "Sure," he called after the boy who quickly slipped out of the classroom and closed the door behind him. '_And Mr. Demon too, I suppose.'_

* * *

"_WHERE_ ARE YOU _GOING_?"

Hiruma cursed himself when he involuntarily stiffened at the voice that came from behind him. "Important business," he answered nonchalantly and he turned to face the angry eyes of the club's manager.

Mamori narrowed her eyes and gripped her broom tightly in her hands. "Does it have to do with the team?"

"... and if I say it doesn't?"

_SHOWDOWN._

Then Sena popped out from behind Mamori with a wide smile and bright eyes. "Are you going to meet Echizen-kun from yesterday?" he asked with good-intentions, and he missed the annoyed narrowing of Hiruma's eyes.

Mamori turned to face the boy with a frown. "Echizen-kun?" she repeated skeptically and almost suspiciously.

"Fuckin' shorty..." Hiruma growled and pulled out his weapons from under his blazer jacket and began to shoot at the ground where Sena stood in rapid-fire. "You speak too much!!"

"HII—!!" Sena jumped up and down as if dancing on hot coals in order to dodge the flying bullets and quickly jumped back as Mamori started to wave her broom around professionally, stopping the blond's open-fire. "Well, I just thought it okay if you leave..." Sena whimpered nervously, holding his hands protectively over the top of his head. "Because he's Hiruma-san's good friend and all."

"A friend?" Mamori asked, looking at Hiruma for some confirmation.

Hiruma chewed on his bubble gum, grinding his teeth together harshly. "... Fuckin' Manager, if you don't let me leave, then it _will _involve the team."

Sena heard the threat loud and clear, even though it seemed to fly over Mamori's head without leaving a mark, and he hastily tugged on the sleeve of his older sister. "Um... Mamori-nee-chan... I think we should let him go..."

Mamori watched Hiruma with sharp eyes without saying a word for a few seconds longer, before she sighed heavily and turned away. "Fine. I'll take care of the team while you're gone."

"Just make them run laps. They haven't done that in a while."

"They shouldn't have to do _anything_ with their captain sneaking out of practice like a _first-year._"

Hiruma's bubble gum popped.

"Ah—ah—!" Sena paled and grabbed Mamori's wrist, tugging her away from their glaring competition. He really didn't want Mamori to end up dead due to a stray bullet or whatever. "Mamori-nee-chan! We should start practicing!"

Mamori sighed and allowed Sena to pull her away towards the field. "Okay," and she and Sena left, leaving Hiruma behind with a dour expression. "That Fuckin' Prince... getting me into all sorts of trouble..."

And he grinned.

* * *

Atobe knew he was rich, beautiful, and talented. In his own eyes, he was the perfect man and surely no human on Earth was able to reject him.

So when he thrust out his chest proudly and jabbed a mocking finger towards the smaller, shadowed figure of Seigaku's freshman, he did so with an intention of being obeyed and not brutally shut down—

"I will play against Echizen then."

"I don't want to."

—like Echizen liked to do.

Atobe made and face and crossed his arm. "Explain yourself," he demanded. "A commoner like you should be ecstatic at the chance to cross rackets with my wonderful self."

"I don't want to," Ryoma repeated. "Play against Momo-senpai." (Momo was scandalized.)

Inui pursed his lips and tapped his clipboard in a steady rhythm with his pen. "Echizen, if you don't play against Atobe, you'll have to play against Kabaji."_ 'He will EAT YOU ALIVE.'_

"..." Ryoma looked away and pouted.

Tezuka frowned and shook his head. "Echizen will play against Atobe," he said in a tone that did not welcome any rejections.

'_Thanks Buchou,_' Ryoma spat internally. '_You're the **best**._'

"Fight, Echizen!" Fuji cheered from behind the court fence.

Ryoma pulled down the bill of his cap and stalked away.

"We'll start with Doubles," Tezuka said simply. "Kikumaru-Oishi pair against Mukahi-Oshitari pair."

Each named player stepped forward and walked over to an empty court, setting up their formation while Oishi and Oshitari met near the net.

"Which?" Oshitari asked to which Oishi replied confidently, "Smooth."

The racket spun on its head in neat circles, until it slowed and clattered to the ground to reveal that it did land a smooth. Oishi looked back at his partner with serious eyes and they nodded to each other wordlessly. Oishi took his stance before the net and smiled politely. "We'll serve then."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ryoma walked around the school, hoping to find Hiruma who would, no doubt, get lost trying to find the courts by himself. He smirked to himself when he caught sight of the tall figure with impossibly spiky blond hair leaning against the school gate.

"Hey," the boy called out in greeting, catching the attention of Hiruma who simply sneered. "Hey, Fuckin' Prince."

"What are you standing here for?"

Hiruma shrugged and shouldered his bookbag. "Waiting for you."

"Alright. Then let's go."

Hiruma followed his lead wordlessly, he didn't even try to hold his hand or invade his personal space, which was weird for the blond. Ryoma snuck a look over his shoulder and saw the calm, thoughtful look on the blond's face. Ryoma blinked at how peculiar Hiruma looked without his trademark smirk, but shrugged it off. It wasn't as if he knew the other male particularly well.

"Are you playing?"

Ryoma jumped at the sudden question and quickly looked away, a deep flush spreading across his face like a fever. How stupid! Why was he staring in the first place?! "Uh... yeah."

"Keke. I'll look forward to it then."

The young tennis-prodigy shuddered at the cackle and instantly paled._ 'Please don't.'_

They reached the courts, and Ryoma smiled at the sight of the score between the Kikumaru-Oishi vs. Mukahi-Oshitari match. "They're doing well."

Hiruma shrugged in response, obviously not really interested. "I read a bit on tennis. Seems to be unnecessarily complicated."

Ryoma felt a tick in his temple at Hiruma's nonchalant comment. For a kid that grew up on tennis, hearing such a aloof dismissal of the sport that was basically his _life_... it annoyed Ryoma to the extreme. "It's only that way if you're an idiot," he snapped.

Hiruma merely raised a slender eyebrow and he tilted his chin back. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Ryoma shrugged, walking towards the entrance to the courts. "But I don't want to fight you now. Maybe later."

"You like to blow people off as unworthy, don't you?"

"Hn," the dark-haired boy smirked, messing with his cap by rote. "I'm not the Monkey King."

Hiruma paused in his step and frowned, not understanding Ryoma's comment. "Monkey King?"

Ryoma pointed a finger towards the separate cluster of different colored guys. He seemed to be indicating towards the most flamboyant one; the one reclining on his chair with a giant umbrella above him and a fresh-orange colored drink in his hand. "That 'Diva.' He's in love with his mirror."

Hiruma peered closely at the pampered male and his fingers twitched for his Devil's Handbook. "He looks familiar." He pulled out the black-leather covered book and quickly flipped through the pages before coming to an abrupt stop on one. "... he's the son of the CEO of Atobe Corp., isn't he?"

Ryoma scoffed and crossed his fingers behind his head, leaning back comfortably against a tree. "You sure like collecting useless information."

"This information is actually related to my club," Hiruma informed seriously. He shut his book with a small noise and placed it back into his inner pocket protectively. He had lost it once, and Hiruma never commits the same mistake twice. "His father owns a company that makes sports equipment."

"Does he?"

"You don't know?"

Ryoma sniffed, "No. I don't really care."

Hiruma grinned, baring his fangs for the world to see as he happily cackled, "Keke. I'm not surprised."

"MAN!"

Ryoma and Hiruma turned towards the court where the cry of frustration was heard from one Kikumaru Eiji who was stomping his foot in a fit, and he was glaring spitefully at the pair across the court. "I wanted to finish this so I could watch Ochibi's match!"

Oshitari sneered and hitched his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So sorry," he sighed in his accent, "It seems my partner is a bit faster than you."

"You little—"

Oishi gaped and quickly snapped, "Eiji!"

Ryoma frowned at his bubbly teammate's burst of anger, not understanding why he wouldn't be able to watch his match. "I'm not going to be playing for a while. Why is he complaining?"

"Not necessarily."

Ryoma turned his head towards the direction of the new voice and smirked softly when he recognized the other, "Fuji-senpai," he greeted.

Fuji walked up to stand beside the first-year. His hands were clasped behind him and he rocked gently on the heels of his feet. "Since we have four courts," he explained, "Tezuka's probably using them all."

"That means..."

"Doubles 2 and 1, and Singles 3 and 2 are already playing," and he smiled widely; the air around him seemed to sparkle.

"... hn."

Eiji, from the courts, raised his racket and aimed it at the other pair across the court. "This is a SPEED match now!" he declared and whipped his head around towards his partner. "Oishi!"

Seigaku's vice-captain sighed and bounced the tennis ball against the clay court, giving into the other boy's whims. "Okay, okay."

Ryoma shook his head, turning away from the match to look at the starting of the Kabaji vs. Momo match. "It's not that exciting. I've played with Monkey King a few times before like this."

Fuji nodded in agreement, then paused thoughtfully, pressing a finger to his chin and he tilted his head back towards the sky as he hummed, "But I heard from Tezuka. You have something new up your sleeve, don't you?"

"It's not new," Ryoma insisted.

"Fufu." The brunet only smiled and looked towards the court entrance, catching sight of the exiting figure. "It seems Kaidoh is finished."

And Kaidoh opened the fence door, apparently leaving for a quick drink before coming back to watch Ryoma's game. He was sweating, but breathing normally.

"Hm. I guess a 3-game match just isn't enough for Kaidoh-senpai."

The matches consisted of 3-games. This put more pressure on each player as it was easy to lose or gain 3 games in no time at all. They didn't want this to be a boring match, but they also didn't want it to be one where they lost either.

"He's on a strict training schedule," Fuji commented lightly, watching Kaidoh turn and disappear around the corner of the school building. "Thanks to Inui, of course."

"... for someone not in the club anymore, you sure know a lot."

"Saa..."

Then Atobe appeared before Ryoma, his racket resting against his shoulder and a haughty smirk across his lips. "Echizen! It is time! We must make our grand debut."

"Che!" Ryoma pushed himself off the tree he was resting against and he walked over to the fence, opening the door and entering the court. "We're not playing together, only one of us will make a debut." Then the boy smirked darkly. "And it'll be me."

"Ah? So cocky."

Ryoma turned around and looked at Hiruma through the crossing of the wire between them. "You'll see now," he said in a low voice. "You'll see just how 'unnecessarily complicated' this game is."

* * *

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fuji Syuusuke. You must be Hiruma Yoichi-san. Echizen has told me much about you."

Hiruma stiffened. He looked down at the brunet who stood right next to him and was smiling a smile that reminded Hiruma of a cunning fox. "Oh really?"

"Yes." The Fox looked up, beaming brightly. "Things like, 'I helped him out, but all I get in return is him forcing himself on me,' or something."

"..." Hiruma grinned, baring his abnormally sharp teeth and he leaned down closer to the other boy. "You wouldn't happen to be in love with _my_ boyfriend, would you?" he hissed.

"I was interested in him when we were younger," Fuji confessed nonchalantly. "But now all the love I have for him is like that of a mother's."

_'Or an overprotective father who's afraid of losing his precious only daughter to a punk'_ Hiurma sneered and ran a hand down the front of his blazer, feeling the many bumps and ridges of the multitude of weapons hidden underneath. _'I'll take you on, Squinty Eyes.'_

"So saying that," Fuji continued, locking his fingers together delicately in front of him, "could you please remove yourself from Echizen's presence, permanently? I'm afraid I really can't accept your relationship with him."

Hiruma was just a bit miffed. Especially since this guy who was about as short as his own boyfriend had the gall to threaten him like he was nothing. "You're pretty brave. If the Prince told you about me, then surely he must have told you about _how_ we met?"

"Oh yes, something about... a blackmail book."

Hiruma sneered and nodded his head lightly, as if commending Fuji on his answer. "Very good," he drawled, voice dripping with icy sarcasm. "It seems you don't forget the important things."

"Fufu. But of course. I warned you once Hiruma Yoichi. Remove yourself from Echizen's presence."

"And if I decline?"

Then Fuji opened his eyes, deep blue piercing Hiruma like a bullet to the head. The blond fought not to stumble back at the sheer intensity of emotions rolling off the brunet. Fuji's gaze did not waver, and slowly a long smirk spread over his lips. "I'm afraid then... that I'll have to use... _drastic measures_."

Hiruma grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly to will away the goosebumps crawling up his arms. _'This guy...'_

Fuji closed his eyes again, adopting his previous cheerful smile as he said, "How happy would your father be if he found out you were leading this kind of life?"

"...!" Hiruma visibly bristled.

"His genius son, full of potential and charisma," the smaller boy continued, absently inspecting his clean fingernails and old calluses, "playing a sport such as American Football and dating a _boy_."

"You fucking—"

"It's better for you not to underestimate me, Hiruma Yoichi-san. If you know what's good for you."

And for a moment only the _THWOK THOWK_ of the tennis balls was all that was heard.

Hiruma's shoulders trembled, "Ke.. keke. Kekekeke."

Fuji frowned, cautiously taking a step back in case the blond snapped.

And then he flinched when Hiruma's head snapped up and his wide, crazed eyes met his and the blond's mouth was stretched so wide Fuji had no doubt it was hurting him to smile like that.

"Kekyahaha!!" Hiruma howled, his back bending in a strange angle as he laughed his lungs out. "Are you kidding me? What makes you think my old man will care? What makes you think I even _talk_ to him?!"

Fuji stayed strong and continued to smile his same disarming smile. "You don't need to talk to him I think—"

"Oh, but I do. You see, my old man owes me. He owes me big time. I bet you didn't know that."

And Fuji stayed silent. He did not know that... but now he did. If only... he could use this loose-lipped Hiruma to his advantage... "No. Perhaps, you would like to taunt me some more then?"

"Keke. Not today, Fuckin' Fox," Hiruma cackled and turned towards the court, letting his eyes wander over the crouched figure of Ryoma. "I came here to see _my boyfrien_d_'s_ match. Not fight with some narrow-eyed bastard."

And Tezuka called the score from the referee's chair, "15 — Love!"

Ryoma tsked in annoyance and took stance at the corner, ready to take Atobe's next serve.

"Quite unlike you to flinch like that Echizen," Atobe taunted as he bounced the tennis ball against the court ground.

_'I'm sorry for being distracted by a certain someone's much too loud laughter'_ Ryoma thought darkly before snapping at Atobe in retaliation to his baiting, "Hurry up and serve, Monkey King."

"Cheeky brat. You'll never change," and Atobe served powerfully over the net and jumped into motion when Ryoma returned it quickly.

"Heh," Ryoma breathed, a smirk on his lips and the light of excitement dancing in his eyes. "It wouldn't be as fun if I did."

Atobe agreed silently and hit the ball with a well-calculated slice. "But you'd be considerably easier to handle."

"Monkey King."

Hiruma watched their interaction suspiciously with dark eyes. "Are they... flirting?"

Fuji smiled thoughtfully and shrugged. "It certainly looks like that."

The blond quarterback pinned Fuji with an accusatory glare. "Why aren't you exerting a dangerous aura at this?" he asked, angry that the other boy thought that Diva was a better choice then himself.

"Oh." Fuji looked up with a completely straight face. "Because Echizen probably doesn't realize it. And Atobe is just a flighty sort of fellow anyway. He's not that serious. Unlike a certain Mr. Demon."

"Mr. Demon? Keke. Is that what the prince calls me?"

"Ah, well... that was his first impression of you."

Something in Hiruma warmed. Most people wouldn't enjoy being called a demon from a stranger, but hearing this sort of nickname from Ryoma made it seem different from just a casual insult... even if it was meant as a hurtful jibe, Hiruma didn't feel that pain at all.

"30 — Love."

Atobe couldn't help but feel a bit puzzled and triumphant at the same time when Ryoma slipped awkwardly in an attempt to reach the ball that headed towards the furthest corner of the court. "You're out of it today Echizen, Ah?"

Ryoma did not reply.

Fuji let out a small sigh and he crossed his arm across his chest, leaning back to get comfortable. "I know that look. Echizen is starting to get serious."

Hiruma frowned. "Wasn't he before?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed at the idea. It was death to a football player to underestimate his opponent before a match. It could cost them the entire game... for someone like Hiruma who sincerely loved football... this sort of behavior was unusual and unacceptable.

But tennis appeared to be different. Maybe it was the players, or the very concept of the game. There was no time limit in these matches, and each player would continue to play until they had completely overpowered their opponent... or slid past with a shot of luck.

"Fufu," Fuji laughed under his breath. "Of course not. But he doesn't have much time unfortunately, it's only 3 games after all."

And Ryoma's eyes glinted in the light of the sun, flashing a dangerous gold and he took his stance, letting a smirk cross his lips. "From here on, Monkey King... you won't be able to get a single point."

Atobe shivered in anticipation. This was the match he was waiting for. A brutal match led by an opponent with power and skill that was equal to his glorious self. "Interesting... then come Echizen. Show me you can fulfill that promise."

"Gladly."

* * *

Shishido gaped. His eyes were unnaturally sharp due to always practicing with Choutaroh and constantly returning his Ikyuunyuukon serve...

BUT.

"Wha... what just happened?" he asked to no one in particular, unable to get over the shock of the quick match. He had no idea how it happened...

"It just ended so quickly," Oshitari muttered lowly, gripping the wires of the fence in a tight grip.

And Hiruma stood off to the side, his posture relaxed and his arms crossed. His face was set straight and deadly serious. "An unnecessarily complex game." _'But I don't understand either. Those moves... his speed... it was like something out of a dream.'_

It was almost beautiful with all their hidden meanings.

"Game, set, and match," Ryoma gasped, out of breath and panting like he had run ten miles without stopping.

Atobe stood silently from across the court, his eyes still fixed upon the small, yellow ball that laid innocently behind him. He didn't think such a thing was possible.

Tezuka cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention and he announced, "Echizen wins. 3 —0."

_'A game where two warriors stand off from each other in a field. They won't touch. They cannot touch. But a devastating game of sheer willpower and a hell lot more courage then I realized.' _Hiruma frowned at how his respect for Ryoma grew with this short match.

With a tug of his cap, Ryoma walked off the court with a small smirk. His shirt was sticking to him due to the heavy amount of sweat running down his body, and his pantings slowed, but was still very harsh.

Hiruma met him halfway, passing him a towel that he picked up off of Ryoma's tennis bag. "Congratulations," he said dully. Ryoma took the towel and wiped his cheek roughly. "It's still not good enough," he grunted in frustration.

Momoshiro came up from behind Ryoma, looking outraged at such a claim and he smacked the smaller boy on the shoulder, making him fall forward. "What are you talking about?! It was a good match!"

Ryoma rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder and opened his mouth to bark back, but was quickly cut off by Atobe who voiced Ryoma's weakness to the crowd, "He got too tired too easily. Doing that takes too much out of him, he was lucky it was a 3-game match. Any longer and he would not have lasted."

"Che." Ryoma looked away. "You're just bitter."

"Ah? My marvelous self? Bitter? Are your eyes for decoration?"

Ryoma smirked. "Monkey King," he taunted darkly and Atobe's eyes narrowed, but Hyotei's captain left it.

Hiruma, from beside Ryoma cackled, catching his boyfriend's wide eyes. "You only proved me right, Fuckin' Prince."

"Hah?"

"This is an unreasonably and unnecessarily complicated game."

"Fuu. You're still not good enough."

* * *

It was nearing six and the sun was beginning to go down. Despite the late time, Hiruma insisted on walking Ryoma home, and Ryoma realized there was little he could do to dissuade the other boy from the idea.

They arrived at Ryoma's house soon enough and stood outside the gate. Hiruma watched with faint amusement as Ryoma shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I would... actually invite you in—"

"But I'd have to decline," the blond interjected and Ryoma nodded in agreement. "And I don't think my parents are wanting to die of a heart attack just yet."

"Keh."

And Ryoma stood there, his hands pinned to his side, and he waited patiently with his face upturned towards Hiruma.

Whether it was his wide eyes that looked up at him expectantly or the fact that Ryoma was tilting his face slightly to the right, Hiruma didn't have it in him to smirk or tease. He simply leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's temple, burying his nose into the dark hair. "Mm. You smell good."

Ryoma flushed and quickly pulled away, shoving against Hiruma's shoulder with a strong hand. "Well... I took a shower," he muttered with a pout.

Hiruma sneered and raised his eyebrows. He could really get used to this sort of bashful response from the usually snarky brat-prince. "Ah, I see. Well... sweet nightmares."

"Freak," Ryoma spat, although his tone was lacking real venom and he hurriedly slipped in behind the gate and closed the wooden door behind him. "Stupid demon," he grumbled, rubbing his temple to get rid of the feeling of Hiruma's lips on it. "Stupid—stupid—stupid."

Meanwhile, Hiruma was laughing to himself as he walked down the street towards the station. "Kekeke. This is just the beginning, Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

Eiji couldn't sleep because of this last night. He tossed and turned and contemplated. He even called Oishi in the middle of the night, a time when normal people were asleep, and demanded to have a conversation. And after much deliberation (mostly from an irate Oishi who suggested to be honest about his feelings), Eiji gathered up his courage and approached Ryoma.

He greeted the young boy casually and received a greeting back (even though Ryoma didn't look at him while he did so), then immediately asked:

"Hey Ochibi, I was wondering... who was that blond guy yesterday?"

Ryoma didn't even hesitate to answer, "My boyfriend."

SILENCE.

Then suddenly a bomb went off and everyone in the locker room scrambled to cover themselves up from the eyes of the newly homo Echizen. "B-B-BOYFRIEND?!"

Inui's glasses flashed. "Good data."

Tezuka approached Ryoma, his lips pulled into a deep frown and the wrinkle on his forehead more pronounced then before. "Echizen."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Make sure it doesn't get in the way of your tennis."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Is that all you're going to say Tezuka?!" Eiji hollered accusingly. The acrobatic player seemed to have more problems with this situation than just tennis. "Did you see the guy yesterday?! He was a delinquent!!"

Momo stepped up bravely and grinned. "You're dating him because he's a tennis player right?" of course Ryoma was dating that blond haired Yankee because he was a decent tennis player! There was no other reason Ryoma would ever—

"He plays American Football."

"HE DOESN'T PLAY TENNIS?!"

Ryoma frowned, annoyed at all the yelling and the questions. '_Why are they more surprised at the fact that the guy doesn't play tennis rather than the fact that I have a boyfriend at all...?_'

Eiji gulped and laid his hands on Ryoma shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Is... is he taking advantage of you? He's an older man right?! Oishi! Our Ochibi's being taken advantage of!"

"Stop it—"

Oishi spoke up with his brows furrowed and hands wringing out his school shirt nervously. "I'm honestly kinda worried, Echizen. Is he a good person?"

Ryoma pursed his lips.

"SEE!" Eiji pointed his finger and jumped up and down. "He can't answer because if he does that molester will abuse him—!!"

Ryoma had enough. He wrenched himself out of Eiji's grip and growled out in warning, "Senpai! I'm not being abused! Just leave it! I'm dating him because I'm dating him!" and he snatched a racket from beside him and shoved his tennis bag into his locker. He slammed the door shut and stomped over to the locker room door. He gripped the handle and turned it, but not before pausing and giving Eiji one last glare. "Hmph! Kaidoh-senpai, play a match with me."

Kaidoh jumped at being mentioned and realized there was no arguing with this angry Echizen. "... okay..." and he left the room, following Ryoma to the courts.

Eiji fell down onto a bench, feeling all the energy he had from just a second ago leave him like air out of a balloon. "O-Ochibi yelled at me. Like, really yelled at me. He raised his voice and everything."

Inui raised his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up. "That's usually what happens when someone yells, Kikumaru."

"NO! Like... he _yelled_. That cocky guy raised his voice at me and he looked... angry... at _me_."

Momo smiled softly and laid a gentle, comforting hand on his teammate's shoulder. Eiji really cherished Ryoma, so having the boy lose his temper with him must have been a great shock to the red-head. "It's because you were saying bad things about his boyfriend, Eiji-senpai," he reasoned. "I wouldn't be happy if you started saying bad things about _my _girlfriend."

Eiji only sniffed and pouted dolefully. "It's in my personality to blow things out of proportion anyway. What the heck! Stupid Ochibi. I was just worrying about him too," and he stood, snatching his racket from off the ground and used his free hand to seize the sleeve of Oishi's jersey. "C'mon Oishi! Let's go play a game!"

"Ah, Eiji, don't suddenly leave like that."

* * *

"Ah. So he was Echizen's boyfriend... that's why you—"

"Yeah, something like that."

Inui knew of Fuji's feelings for Echizen from a long time ago. It was the only sort of data he could ever collect from the boy... this unchanging feeling of simple love and devotion...

Inui narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, but Fuji gave up on those feelings the moment Ryoma came into high school and he eventually accepted the feelings of Tachibana Kippei who had been interested in Fuji for a long time as well.

So Inui did not like how Fuji seemed to be wavering. Who was he to interfere with Echizen's love life...? Why was Fuji so adamant in keeping this Hiruma character away?

"I really do like Kippei," Fuji said out of the blue, as if reading Inui's mind. "But I'm the type to stick to a person like a painful barb. And I'm really hard to get rid of."

Inui shifted and tapped the desktop with his restless fingers. He really wanted to write down this data... "Hoo. At least you realize it yourself."

"Fufu. And speaking of 'hard to get rid of...' Echizen's... boyfriend. I think I need more information on him."

Inui nodded. He had planned on researching the character anyway. A man who didn't play tennis yet Echizen acknowledged... it was actually very suspicious. "He seemed like an interesting character, especially since he's dating our rather unlikeable, cheeky, rude, and stupid freshman."

Fuji laughed lightly, "Yeah, that's right. And Inui, while you're looking into that guy... try to find out some more on his parents. He really got me last time."

"Heheh, you lost the first battle, Fuji?"

"Battle?" Fuji repeated, looking confused at the word, and he smiled sweetly. "No, that was just a small warm-up."

_The game's just starting._

_-be continued-_

I really don't know ANYTHING about Hiruma's dad except for that one part where we realize Hiruma does have a dad rather then being born from the flames of hell.

I won't be going into Ryoma's "Super, special, awesome" tennis move. Because I don't know tennis. Sorry.

And I'm not trying to make Fuji a bad guy... he's just really, very over-protective.


	4. THAT STUPID DEMON

**MACHINATION**

04...That Stupid Demon

Sena frowned. He had his clean towel pressed against his face, wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his brow after the mild running, when he felt _danger_ crawl up his spine like an omen. (It was years of being a gopher that honed his bully senses like this.)

"So... Sena..."

The small runningback squeaked and looked cautiously over his shoulder to see the leering faces of Togano and Kuroki. "He-hey...?"

Togano pushed his glasses up his nose and pat his shoulder with the newest edition of Shounen Jump. "I heard something about Hiruma... having a _friend_?"

Kuroki leaned over and his eyes narrowed curiously. "And that you met this _friend_?"

Juumonji sighed, standing behind the two with his muscled arms crossed over his broad chest and he huffed, "I don't care."

"Ha?"

"Haa?!"

"..."

Togano looked at Kuroki with raised eyebrows and a tiny frown. "It feels weird without the last person."

"Yeah, definitely weird," the other boy nodded slowly in agreement before turning back to Sena, adopting his leer from before. _"Anyways_—Sena, tell us any juicy secrets you know about Hiruma's new _friend_. Is _she_ pretty?"

Sena blinked and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Togano scoffed, caring less about the physical aspect than Kuroki. "I'm just surprised a _girl_ had the guts to actually date that demon—"

"It's not a girl."

"... huh?"

Sena put down his towel and blinked owlishly up at his classmates before repeating himself, "Echizen-kun isn't a girl. He's a boy."

Suddenly the temperate inside the locker room dropped to the negatives and all the blood rushed from the Ha-Ha Brothers' faces as realization struck them like a heavy hammer on the side of their heads. Then they exploded all at once, "... HE'S DATING A BOY?!"

Sena stiffened. "I—I never said—"

And the door opened with a click and Hiruma walked in, cradling his gun on his shoulder. Sena gulped, feeling like he'd been caught doing something he should not have been doing... _gossiping about Hiruma._

"You guys are too fuckin' loud," the blond, demon captain snapped, obviously irritated. "I could hear you lot from the fuckin' field."

Everyone stayed frozen to their spot, eyes darting wildly to one another and all over the locker room, so when Juumonji twitched back to life, obviously having gotten over his fright, everyone jumped a mile and stared at the bold delinquent with wide, begging eyes.

"So you heard our conversation," Juumonji said and stood up from his spot on the bench, facing Hiruma at an equal height. "Then tell us, are you really dating a guy?"

Hiruma's expression did not change, he stood there silently, running a long finger up and down the black trigger of his weapon. Then the blond cocked his head to the side and a long leer spread over his pale lips. "Kekeke, so you heard."

Kuroki bristled and sputtered ridiculously, "_You're GAY?!_"

"Che'! Did I say I was? I just said I was dating a guy."

_'... that usually means you're gay.'_

Sena stammered incoherently, rubbing his fingers together nervously while smiling softly at the unimpressed Hiruma. "I-I don't mind if Hiruma-san's d-dating a boy. Besides, Echizen-kun seems like a a nice person—"

"He's a brat," Hiruma quickly interjected, looking down at the brunet menacingly. "Smart-mouthed, feisty brat-prince."

_'So in other words, he's just like you!!'_

And from behind them, Mamori walked in after a series of soft knocks (like she learned the first time she accidentally walked into the "supposed" empty locker room") with various video tapes in her arm which she set down on a nearby bench. "Hiruma-kun, I have all the tapes that you wanted."

"Hn."

"Is this for that 'friend' you went to meet yesterday?" she asked innocently, smiling almost in gentle approval. "He must be a very good friend for you to go out of your way to organize our tapes for him! I'm happy for you, Hiruma-kun!"

"Che'."

"Maybe you should invite him to one of our games?" the girl continued brightly. She was on a roll and had no intention of stopping. "I'm sure he'd like that!"

"Is he a football player?" Sena asked, wide eyes bright with curiosity. "He was at Oujou's last game."

Then Monta walked in, panting lightly and brushing the back of his hand across his cheek to swipe off the sweat. "Who are we talking about?" The boy turned to his best friend, but it was Togano who answered with a bland, "Hiruma's boyfriend."

"_WHA—?!_"

And Hiruma answered Sena's question, "He plays tennis."

Mamori frowned, addressing an obvious question that was on everyone's mind, "Hiruma-kun do you know how to play tennis?"

Then the blond pulled out a small book titled Beginner's Tennis and sneered at the others. "I'm learning."

_'... Beginner's tennis...?'_ The temperature in the room dropped very suddenly and even Mamori felt the awkwardness her questioning caused and went back to her usual brooming. Sena, making a bold move, piped up with a shaky smile, "Why don't you bring him to one of our games? The big one against Oujou."

Hiruma sniffed and chucked his towel into his locker. "Hmph." He turned to face the expectant faces of all his teammates and scowled, "Are you lot still in here?! Get to fuckin' practice already!!"

"Hii—!!"

* * *

"Eh? Come to one of your games?"

Hiruma sighed, why was the boy incapable of just saying 'yes'? Why must he always question everything he says? "What are you stuttering for? It's not like I asked you something impossible."

Ryoma still looked suspicious and hesitant. "I guess..." _'Although... seeing his game from a video and then watching it for real seems... a bit different...'_

"Hey!" Hiruma called, snapping Ryoma out of his musing. "Are you listening?"

"No."

"... Fuckin' Prince."

Ryoma looked away, hitching his tennis bag further up his shoulder. "I'll go."

And Hiruma spat the ground, looking at Ryoma as if he was stupid. "Keh. It's not like you had a choice in the first place."

"Demon," Ryoma hissed, bristling in annoyance and this action brought a toothy grin to Hiruma's face. "Keke. Is that what you're going to call me from now on? You never do call me by a name."

"..." Ryoma pondered on this for a moment and realized he did go out of his way to put a name on Hiruma, even when calling out to him. He figured it was just his personality that stopped him from doing so, but they have been going on about with this makeshift relationship for a week and a half already... Ryoma made a pained face which quickly dissolved into a smirk as he turned to face Hiruma. "Would you prefer me calling you by name, _Hiruma-san_?"

Hiruma visibly flinched back in surprise. _'This brat...'_ he thought and willed away the slight heat of a blush on his face. "You've gotten real cocky."

"Hah. _Mada mada dane_."

* * *

Eiji groaned under the weight of Fuji and Inui pressing above him, both of them peeked around the corner of the building, one with a serious glint in his open blue eyes and the other with a suspicious light of pleasure flashing across his glasses. "There they are," the acrobatic player pointed. "He always comes to pick up Ochibi afterschool."

Momoshiro stood to the side, watching his three teammates spying on his best friend and his boyfriend with a frown and cold sweat running down his neck. "I don't think we should be doing this..."

"No," Inui replied, writing furiously in his data-notebook. "This is a good chance for some data."

And Fuji turned around, smiling his ever-relaxing smile. "Plus there's no way Echizen could fend for himself in the case his _boyfriend_ decides to attack him."

Momo made a face and cringed. "If that guy really is Echizen's boyfriend, then I don't want to be there if there is an attack."

"Fufu, you're so dirty Momo."

_'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT!!'_

And Eiji turned, hissing between his clenched teeth, "They're leaving!" Immediately the four followed, Momo albeit hesitantly, trailing behind the two cautiously as to not be seen.

Hiruma was dragging Ryoma while the boy is protesting and digging his heels into the ground, looking like a spoiled child who was obviously not getting his way. Then Hiruma stopped and whispered something into his ear and Ryoma paled considerably and decided to walk obediently, yet grudgingly, behind the blond.

Inui frowned at this, puzzled and he turned to Fuji. "What do you think he said to him?"

Eiji snorted, pulling his face into a cynical sneer that looked rather strange on his face. "Probably threats," he drawled, but Fuji disagreed. The tennis genius had fought a battle against the demon before and knew he was above threatening Ryoma at this point._ 'No... knowing that guy, he probably already saw us and is getting Echizen to play along. As expected of a demon.'_

Momo sighed, already tired of this game. "They're just walking. They're not even holding hands. Are they really dating?"

"Well," Inui started professionally, already flipping through his notebook, "with Echizen's personality, it's probably him that's keeping them from holding hands."

But just as he said this, Hiruma reached over and intertwined Ryoma's fingers with his. The shorter boy looked at their connected hands and flushed, but said nothing and walked alongside the blond.

"... Do you think he can hear us?"

"I don't doubt it," Fuji smirked. "Let's go."

* * *

"They aren't doing _anything_," Momo complained, falling all over the bench that wasn't very far away from the pair they were stalking, but still hidden behind a tree to keep them from being seen. Inui also looked slightly impatient by now and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So far they had a small lunch, held hands, wiped crumbs off the other's mouth (actually Echizen's boyfriend swiped at Echizen's mouth then called him an idiot, which he was kicked at for), and walked a lot."

Eiji frowned, fingers twitching at his side. "... is this all they do?"

"It looks like it."

And Eiji fell silent for a moment, looking rather thoughtfully at the couple, before he came to a decision. "I want to talk to that Yankee," he declared, nodding at Hiruma's back. "I want to meet him face-to-face."

Momo jolted, sitting up at once. "Eiji-senpai, I don't think—"

"I agree with Eiji," Fuji stepped in, standing beside his friend with a pensive expression on his normally cheerful face. "I don't understand him either... I can't make out exactly what he wants from Echizen."

And Momo was stumped. He didn't understand what his upperclassmen were wanting from breaking up Ryoma's relationship, either. Sure Ryoma didn't always make the best decisions and his judgment of people _sucked_, but this was _Ryoma_. "What makes you think he wants anything?" Why couldn't Ryoma just be Ryoma and be loved?

Fuji paused and turned to Momo with expressionless blue eyes. _'What else could it be?'_

"Echizen's going somewhere."

And they all turned back to see Ryoma walking away and Hiruma sitting on the bench, holding onto Ryoma's giant bag, watching him leave.

"I'm going then," Eiji announced and already went forward, Fuji following closely behind.

"W-wait...! Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai!"

Inui smirked, watching the two head over to the lounging blond and tapped his notebook with the tip of his pen. "This is turning out of be quite interesting."

* * *

"Hiruma Yoichi-kun."

Hiruma sneered, looking as if he fully expected them, and he rolled his head around his shoulders to look at the two from behind him. "Hey there, Fuckin' Fox and friend."

Eiji frowned and quickly introduced himself out of forced politeness. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji."

"And I don't care," Hiruma quickly snapped back. "What do you want, intruding on my date?"

Eiji bristled visibly, and he jabbed a finger at Hiruma, screaming with all self-righteous anger at the other boy, "It's because of this date we're intruding, you—!! What kind of immoral things are you doing to Ochibi?! Stop bullying him!"

Hiruma face-faulted and and raised a slender eyebrow at the angry red-head._ 'What the hell is he? A tennis playing version of the Fuckin' Manager?_' "Look, I don't know what the Fuckin' Prince tells you about me—"

And Eiji quickly interjected, taking a bold step forwards towards the other boy. "That's exactly the problem! He doesn't say _anything_! Because you scare him into silence and—"

"Is he like that?" Hiruma questioned, not riled by Eiji's pointing fingers and accusations. "Is he the type to be scared into silence?"

Eiji faltered, already losing the steam that pulled him this far into the apparent one-sided argument. "... er... no. But—"

"I don't scare the kid into silence. I might threaten him a bit, but I wouldn't ever pull my gun on him. That'd be the example of a bad relationship."

"It's already been a bad relationship from the start," Fuji spoke up. "Ever since you forced him into starting this, it's been bad."

Hiruma stayed silent for a bit, his pale lips pulled into a thoughtful frown, before it tilted into a confident smirk that only served to irritate the other two. "You gave up on trying to find out things about me you shouldn't be looking into?"

That irked Fuji, he and Inui spent all sorts of unholy hours trying to find some dirt on this "Hiruma Yuuya," but what was before a goldpot of information, suddenly blacked out and nothing could be found anymore. "So that was your doing."

Hiruma chose not to answer, but merely cackled in delight. Fuji shook his head, suddenly tired. "You are probably the most... mysterious person I've ever met."

"Why, thank you."

Eiji made a face and scoffed. He couldn't believe this guy! Being in a sports team good enough to go all the way to nationals, Eiji had met a lot of people, but nobody like this. "It wasn't a compliment, you jerk! Compliments would only come from people that like you. If you haven't realized, we _don't_ like you."

And Hiruma blinked, tilting his head this way and that. "Why?"

Eiji and Fuji paused, frowning in question.

"I might understand if I blackmailed you before in your life, or brought your father into bankruptcy, or took advantage of your secrets and forced you to give me things from your business or something," Hiruma listed casually off the top of his head, mentally ticking off numbers and circumstances, "... but I didn't even _know_ of your existence before I met the Fuckin' Prince. What did I do to you exactly?"

"Didn't you force Echizen into this tag-along relationship? I'm just trying to look out for a friend—"

"It's not like I'm hurting the kid. He's fine and he's not going out of his way to protest against me." Hiruma looked sideways, adding a silent _'Not anymore.'_

"That's really not the point is it?" Fuji stepped forward, eyes open and glaring ice-cold daggers at the unfazed blond. "This relationship was never supposed to _happen_."

And Hiruma jerked back, a long frown stretched over his face and he looked offended.

"It was just supposed to be a simple thing where Echizen would give you back your book and you would forget, he would forget, and we would all be happy. You just went and complicated things."

Eiji stuttered at Fuji's side, suddenly feeling as if they were stepping over an invisible boundary line. "Fu-Fuji... I think that's a bit..."

But the brunet continued, not even hearing Eiji anymore. He was too fired up and his head was too hot with anger and some other sort of emotion that he couldn't quite distinguish from the mess that his heart was in. "But not even that! Is this makeshift relationship really worth all the trouble we're giving you now? If you would just let him go and let everything fall back into place like it once was..." he faltered, feeling breathless. "... wasn't life happy for you then, Hiruma Yoichi? Is this really worth the pain that's going to follow if you fall too hard?"

Hiruma watched, suddenly seeing the bigger picture. He was beginning to understand why Fuji was doing all he could to end his relationship with Ryoma. "Pain?"

"You'll fall for him," Fuji warned, eyes bright and skin pallid. "You'll fall for Echizen like we all did. And he's not going to feel the same and you'll just hurt! Just stop the game now and go on with your life," and a shadow fell over Fuji's face, "before it really is too late."

Eiji gulped. He knew about Fuji's feelings for Echizen, he knew just how many sleepless nights were spent by the boy because he was too filled with haunting thoughts and memories. And Eiji knew just how consumed he was by this unreturned love. _'Fuji...'_

"... keh," Hiruma spat, turning away from the pair. "You say pretty words like that, trying to 'help' me... but you know you're not saying things like that for me. You're saying them for yourself."

Fuji flinched.

"Maybe you should just stop. Just give him up and let me have him now," Hiruma told him calmly, as if he sympathized with Fuji. "You had your chance and it's gone now... let others try and have their happiness for a chance."

"... it's going to hurt you."

"Maybe," Hiruma shrugged. "But it's nothing I can't handle. Why can't you just accept that I'm the one in Ryoma's life now and move on?"

_'Move on...? From Echizen?'_

Hiruma pushed himself up from the bench, shouldering Ryoma's oversized tennis bag and turned to look at the boy, his face a rare solemn expression. "If it's any comfort to you... I promise I won't let him go. Not to anyone."

Fuji let out a weak laugh, shaking his head, "... it's not any comfort," he sniffed and looked away, cursing himself. "It's just not..." then his body jumped as his phone rang. Quickly swiping his hand over his face, Fuji answered the phone with a muffled, "Hello?"

_"Ah... Syu... Syuusuke?"_

Fuji reeled back in shock. "Ki-Kippei-kun," he stammered and was answered with a nervous affirmative. _"Ah... I was just wondering... if you were free Sunday?"_

Fuji stared at the open area of the park, hardly catching Hiruma's sly smirk or Eiji own tentative grin and he answered with a shaky smile and a nod, "Yeah. I'll be free."

"Che'" Hiruma spat, his sneer spreading from ear to ear. "Fuckin' Fox. You've already got your fuckin' happily ever after and you're trying to ruin other people's relationships. Fuckin' smooth."

Fuji turned away from the phone, covering the mouthpiece with his hand and he smiled pleasantly at the blond. "It's not like I've accepted you yet, Hiruma-kun. I'm just going to retreat for now, and watch how things turn out. It's all you from here on, if you mess up then it's all over for you. I'll just stand at the side and smile."

"Sadist."

Fuji chuckled and turned to his friend. "Shall we leave, Eiji?"

"One moment," and the redhead huffed, marching right up to Hiruma and he glared at him. "If I hear one word of complaint from Ochibi about you, then I'm gonna _rip_ your _spine_ from your back. Got it?"

Hiruma raised an eyebrow and let it be.

"Hmph! Come on Fuji. I don't wanna look at that Yankee anymore. His hair makes my eyes hurt."

"Fufu. Have a good day, Mr. Demon."

Hiruma snorted and waved the two away lethargically. "Get the hell out of here. I don't want to see your ugly mugs again."

Eiji made a face at the blond. "What a jerk!"

* * *

Ryoma looked up at the arrival of Hiruma. He pushed himself off the tile walls and crossed his arms across his chest, "Are you done?" he asked pointedly and the blond nodded, passing Ryoma's bag over to him. "Yeah. Thanks for camping out at the bathroom while I sort out business."

"Che'. It's hardly business when you're fighting with my teammates."

"Keke. So you heard it all?" Hiruma nodded, running a hand down the spine of his gun. "I guess you did, since it wasn't so far away."

"... is it really worth it?"

"Hm?"

Ryoma looked up from under the curtain of his fringe, staring at Hiruma with his calculative eyes. "Is all this trouble really worth a relationship with me? I'm not a fun-loving person and I'm hard to talk to," Ryoma admitted nonchalantly, the corners of his lips pulled into a thoughtful frown. "Plus once I lose interest in a person, I want nothing to do with them anymore. I just use people like tissue then throw them away, you know."

Hiruma smirked. "I know. Because I'm the same way."

"We're both at risk here. I don't know if I should get more involved in this then I already am."

And Hiruma knew this is where their relationship really began. What Fuji said was right. This was a relationship that never should have happened, but it did in the end. However, it's with their own power that can keep it going and they had to make a decision soon: continue on with this game that might as well destroy them both... or stop it from ever happening?

Hiruma already decided long ago. "Hm, that's the easy way of going about it," he sneered, showing off his sharp teeth. "You want to do this the easy way? We can say goodbye right here, right now and I'm sure we won't feel a thing."

Ryoma paused, his stare piercing Hiruma like a bullet and the blond fought not to fidget. Then the shorter boy looked away and pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Walk me home," he said softly, and smirked, "Hiruma-san."

* * *

It was late by the time they reached Ryoma's house and Ryoma already knew his mom had a big nag-fest ready for him at home and hesitated at the gate. He stood beside Hiruma, and the blond waited for his boyfriend patiently.

"Can you... give me time before I answer that question?" Ryoma asked, fiddling nervously with the strap of his bag. Hiruma frowned. "What?"

"The question... whether we should stop this relationship before either of us falls too deep."

Hiruma looked up at the dark night sky for a moment then answered, "One day."

Ryoma whirled his head around and glared, "You are such a—... nevermind," he sighed, shaking his head in resignation. Arguing with Hiruma would lead to nowhere, Ryoma already knew this. "Are we going out tomorrow too?"

"There's a school festival that I want to see. It'll be fun."

The tennis player scoffed sarcastically, "When you say it'll be fun that only means it'll be dangerous or involve football."

"Keke," Hiruma chuckled and pushed Ryoma towards the gate and pressed the boy's back onto the door, successfully pinning Ryoma. The boy's golden eyes flashed around nervously, looking at the arms on either side of him and he gulped. "Hiruma... san?"

The blond grinned devilishly and dipped his head down, placing a small, ticklish kiss on the boy's temple, making Ryoma grunt and flinch away. "You're blushing, Fuckin' Prince."

"Shut up!"

Hiruma buried his nose into the dark hair, enjoying the sweet smell of shampoo on the boy, and he whispered breathily into Ryoma's ear, "You know when I said we could say goodbye and we wouldn't feel anything?"

"... hn."

Hiruma tilted his head, lips touching the shell of Ryoma's ear as he spoke huskily into it, "That was a lie," and a large hand reached up and Ryoma felt his face being lifted up and something dry and sticky covered his lips. Ryoma immediately squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath instinctively. It was strange, being this close to the other boy... touching him and feeling his heat mingling with his own.

Ryoma grasped Hiruma's muscled arms and gripped them with his powerful fingers while Hiruma pried open Ryoma's mouth and began to search deeply inside him with his tongue, prodding and urging the other boy to join him. Ryoma made a small noise, trying to pull back but the hands on his face held him, and with no choice, Ryoma tentatively met Hiruma halfway, shyly reaching out and pressing.

Then the blond suddenly pulled back and he looked at Ryoma with narrowed, heated eyes, mouth gaping and panting softly. Ryoma gulped and loosened his grip on Hiruma's arm, everything was becoming a daze to him and there was only one thought that successfully came to his pleasure-jumbled mind, _'That felt good...'_

"It was a lie to say that I wouldn't feel anything," Hiruma breathed in a strangely deep voice and he planted a soft kiss on Ryoma's cheek before moving to his ear and whispering, "Love you."

And Ryoma jolted out of his stupor, he looked up and met Hiruma's dark eyes and opened his mouth to say... something, anything—

But suddenly a hand pushed him through the gate, and Ryoma flew back onto the concrete. He groaned, rubbing his aching side for a moment before he forced himself up and rushed for the door. "HIRUMA-SAN?!" he called out and when he looked around, the blond was nowhere in sight. "He... what did...?"

A furious blush bloomed across Ryoma's nose as he realized his situation. "Oh God, no," he groaned and kicked a stone pillar in frustration, sending a shockwave of pain through his body and he yowled, hopping around on one foot while holding the other. "Stupid demon! That stupid demon! He had to go and say _stupid _things like that! Argh!!"

And Ryoma stopped when his phone rang and he fished it out of his back pocket only to see that it was a message from Hiruma. With a frown on his face and his heart pounding in his chest, Ryoma read the text:

_"Make sure you come over to Deimon High School after practice. I'll see you then."_

"... that stupid demon."

_  
-be continued-_

Short chapter, that's okay though.  
So Fuji lets it go and decides to be happy-lovey-dovey with Tachibanana, whatever. And Eiji's just like, "I pity the foo' that mess with mah Ochibi."  
And "Hiruma Yuuya" was not pulled out of my ass, it was actually a name of Hiruma's relative (whether it be uncle, dad, brother, or grandpa) that came to see the Christmas Bowl game. I was shocked.


	5. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

Chapter title screams "Angst." This chapter takes place in ES21chp206.

**MACHINATION**

05...You Don't Understand

Ryoma was sure he was going to suffer for ditching practice to head over to Deimon. Momo promised to cover for him, but that really didn't lessen his fear of running fifty laps around the school if Tezuka figured him out.

"That stinkin' demon better buy me lunch for all the trouble I'm going through for him," Ryoma muttered darkly under his breath, fixing the bill of his cap.

Deimon High School was a healthy distance away from Seishun High School, but not too far that it was a bother for Hiruma to be coming and going constantly in order to meet up with Ryoma. A short train ride would take less than ten minutes then the walk there would take another ten, nothing a modern day Japanese student couldn't handle, much less an athlete.

Ryoma yawned and felt the train slowing to a stop. He hitched up his tennis bag further up his shoulder and stood next to the door, bracing himself for the onslaught of people coming in and the rush of people moving out.

And the train stopped completely and after a moment the double doors hissed open. Ryoma hurriedly and rather forcefully pushed his way through the crowd until he was out into a relatively empty station filled only by the other passengers that had left the train, random passerbys—

"Oi."

—and a certain demon.

Ryoma turned and looked up expectantly, a small frown on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Hiruma didn't answer his question but only looked him up and down and made a slight face. "You're still dressed in your tennis uniform?" he asked, distaste coloring his voice. Ryoma huffed and glared under his hat. "I obviously didn't have time to change! I was too busy trying to escape from practice so I could meet an ungrateful boyfriend of mine."

"Kekeke. Come on Fuckin' Prince. There's a restroom over there. Wash up and change into your regular clothes. I can't take you to a ceremony like that."

Ryoma looked at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing exactly?" He was presentable and decent. It wasn't as if the tennis uniform was gaudy either, it was very tastefully designed with the same red, blue, and white scheme that his middle school uniform had.

"Trust me when I say you're going to stick out like a sore thumb," Hiruma assured the boy and pushed him into the restroom. "Now go."

"How picky. Like a woman."

"Shut up, Fuckin' Prince."

* * *

Deimon was a decent school. Of course next to Seishun Private High School, it looked like a piece of bat turd. Ryoma frowned as he looked at Hiruma who stalked ahead of him, making sure no one got in their way (and people were doing all they could to avoid him), and wondered why he was attending this school when he really could've done better.

But Hiruma was Hiruma, and Ryoma didn't really want to know how his logic worked. If anything it was probably because he had some dirt on the school headmaster and milked him for all he was worth.

"You're going to have to meet the rest of my team, unfortunately," Hiruma said to the other boy over his shoulder. Ryoma looked up at Hiruma with a frown and shrugged. "I would have to eventually meet your gang of muscle-head, American football players."

Hiruma cackled and they reached the football field in no time. Ryoma looked out and saw the field was empty. "No practice today?"

"Keke, we need all that energy for _later_," Hiruma answered and Ryoma felt a shudder crawl up his back.

Hiruma walked towards the clubhouse and caught the attention of a pretty girl (who was probably part-Caucasian) who turned towards him and cheerfully greeted the blond captain, "You came back sooner than I thought."

"Meh. Fuckin' Prince was actually on time."

Ryoma glared. '_What was that supposed to mean?_' but the excited gasp from the girl tore his attention away from his boyfriend to her as she stepped forward with a bright smile and strange twinkle in her eyes. "Are you Hiruma-kun's friend?" she asked breathlessly.

Ryoma hesitated for a bit before he nodded in affirmation. The girl let out a giddy laugh and held out her hand in greeting, which Ryoma took. "Oh, it's so very nice to meet you! I'm Anezaki Mamori, the American Football Club's manager."

"Ah... Echizen Ryoma," Ryoma introduced himself plainly, but the girl smiled all the same and spoke excitedly to the boy, "Hiruma-kun told us some things about you, but I tend not to listen to him. May I call you Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma blushed unwillingly at the girl's strange boldness and he realized all of Hiruma's friends were weirdos. "If you'd like..." he murmured loud enough for her to hear.

Then the clubhouse door opened and the others started to amble out, chatting with each other amiably, and it was Sena that cried out and stepped forward, pointing a finger at the small, dark-haired figure. "Echizen-kun!" he shouted and curious golden eyes turned to him and they brightened as he recognized the boy's face. "Ah you're... Koba... yakawa, right?" he asked slowly. He was really bad with names, but the other kid looked like the sensitive type, and Ryoma really didn't feel like making anyone cry because he forgot who they were.

Sena smiled brightly and headed over to the boy. "Yes! Ah, did Hiruma-san bring you for Oujou's School Ceremony?"

"Hn."

And Hiruma stepped up, brushing Sena and Mamori back and away from Ryoma. "Alright, alright. Back off you fuckin' vultures."

"Who's the kid?" Musashi piped up from the group and Kurita quickly followed after him, eyes shining and cheeks pink with joy. "Is he a new recruit?!"

Hiruma was quick to dissuade him from that idea. "He's not, Fuckin' Fatty. He wouldn't be any good at it, anyway."

"_What?_"

"Excitement MAX! We're going to infiltrate Oujou and take all their secret game plans, right Sena?!"

Ryoma looked at the earnestly squabbling group of football players and sighed, feeling a slight headache coming on. "This is going to be a crap date, huh?"

Hiruma grinned and cackled, "Shut up, Fuckin' Prince."

* * *

Oujou was, decidedly, a very nice school. On Hyotei level in fact, Ryoma mused to himself as he stared at the giant castle of a school that practically gave off an aura of heavenly holiness.

And he was interrupted from his staring when a hand jerked him to the side and forced him into walking down the red carpet road led off by booths and other students all happily chatting and playing amongst themselves. Ryoma picked up his pace so he could walk alongside Hiruma comfortably instead of being dragged behind like a dog on a leash. Hiruma still held onto his hand and looked around the area, absently blowing a bubble with his gum.

"So you brought me here when you need to gather information on another school? Won't I just get in the way?" Ryoma asked blandly. He really wasn't expecting much from his date, but Hiruma shrugged and looked down at him from the corner of his eyes. "Just make sure you stay close, okay Fuckin' Prince?"

Ryoma tilted his head this way and that, telling Hiruma he didn't really care.

_"All those who are attending! Please gather at the center stage!"_

Ryoma looked up and saw a large crowd of people standing near what was indeed a stage, and paused when Hiruma gripped his hand in a painfully tight grip and grinned. "That's our cue," he muttered and shouted over his shoulder, "Oi! Fuckin' Old Man! Fuckin' Fatty! We need to move!"

As if they were whipped, both Musashi and Kurita snapped into motion and quickly trailed behind Hiruma who made a sharp turn away from the crowd and towards the back of the school. Ryoma could do nothing but follow and kept his mouth shut the entire way.

They soon made it over to Oujou's American Football Clubhouse which was locked shut, but Hiruma bent down to face the lock and pulled out a small, black box full of weird looking tools that Ryoma couldn't put a name to with odd ends and twists. Then Hiruma pulled out the one that spiraled around and pointed at the edge and set to work on the door knobs, pushing the lock pick around and about before there was a audible sound and his lips pulled into a large grin. "Watch the door you three, make sure no one comes near."

Musashi and Kurita did as told and Ryoma followed their example hesitantly. He really didn't want to go to jail for breaking and entering, but if it happened he was going to make sure Hiruma took the brunt of the blame.

"So you're Hiruma's infamous boyfriend?"

Ryoma looked up and stared into the patient eyes of someone who looked to be a thirty year old man, and he could hardly believe he was only a high schooler. "Yeah. Echizen Ryoma, and you are?"

The other boy nodded in a polite greeting. "Takekura Gen. The others call me Musashi though."

Ryoma shrugged, he wasn't one to care for nicknames other than "Monkey King," and that was anything but a compliment. "Takekura-san, then," he decided and Musashi only shrugged. "How did you come to date Hiruma anyway?" the kicker asked, honestly curious about how and why the two had gotten together in the first place.

Ryoma scoffed, thinking back to the rather unpleasant memory of first meeting the blond. "I gave him back his stupid blackmail book which he _stupidly _lost. He actually stalked me all the way to my school and forced me to date him." Dark brows furrowed and golden eyes rolled in exasperation as he thought back to it. "And you know how he likes to resort to violence when he doesn't get his way."

Musashi chuckled lowly, nodding his head in agreement. "Sounds like Hiruma. You two get along?"

"No."

"Hah."

And Hiruma's cackling caught their attention and they turned to look at him. The blond was leaning over a scoreboard, and it was obvious the match that was written on it was one-sided. Hiruma grinned, sharp eyes and quick mind realizing something deeper from the scores. "I finally read a summary of it," he announced to the three, "The 'Ballista.'"

Ryoma and Musashi exchanged looks and smirked.

* * *

_"Well, we're before the last question. It's a dead heat and each team are holding their breaths."_

"Hiruma-san, what are you doing?" Ryoma asked as he watched his blond boyfriend crouching beside the stage, looking like a predator ready to pounce on an unsuspecting herbivore. The blond cackled and looked at Ryoma with a wide grin. "Just make sure you tie down the trash I send you, okay?"

Ryoma didn't answer.

_"To decide who the winner will be—"_

And Hiruma pounced.

_"—Gebu!!"_

Quickly tearing off the clothes that the announcer Hiruma pulled off the stage wore, the blond put them on his own body and crawled up the stage leaving Ryoma below to dutifully tie up the unconscious host while Hiruma took his place.

"Well everyone!" Hiruma spoke into the mic, showing off all his teeth and obviously startling the members of his team. "The last question is an O or X question too!"

And he let loose the bomb from there.

Ryoma leaned against the stage patiently, knowing how important the gathering of information of an opposing team was. Inui's data gathering always served its purpose each and every game. (Even though the data player did tend to get a bit obsessive with his hobby.)

Ryoma listened as the glasses-player from the other team revealed the special tactic that his team had practiced just to fight against Deimon and smirked. _'Hiruma-san's probably dying right now. To know that this Oujou White Knights team is so strong and his team needs to play against that. He's dying in his excitement.'_

Once they finished, Hiruma dropped back down and shed off the suit and hat from the host and took off. Ryoma followed behind him, frowning softly. "So what are you going to do now? It sounds pretty tough."

Hiruma continued to walk and they eventually met up with the others who all looked pensive and apprehensive at the announcement of Oujou's Ballista, "Keke," he laughed and faced Ryoma with a confident sneer. "There's only one thing do to now."

And Ryoma smiled softly, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side. "Get more information?"

"That's right, Fuckin' Prince. _Get more information_."

* * *

After the two met up against after going their separate ways for a bit, Ryoma towards the Oujou tennis courts and Hiruma to their football field, Hiruma agreed to buy them a quick lunch and fully enjoy their date at the ceremony.

But throughout their walk, Ryoma couldn't help but notice Hiruma's distant and aloof behavior the entire time and called him out on it, "You're actually pretty worried aren't you?" he asked around a mouthful of takoyaki.

Hiruma stiffened visibly and looked down at Ryoma with cold eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know what you're up against. So you're worried."

Hiruma paused and stared into Ryoma's unfaltering golden gaze, before he turned away and looked up at the setting sun. "... I'm not."

Ryoma frowned, "Then what are you?"

"... I'm frustrated," the blond admitted, his brows furrowing in agitation. "I can't see the fuckin' road to victory even when it's right before my very eyes. It's too winding and twisted and broken, covered by vines and thorns and fuckin' shadows. It drives me to the edge of a cliff."

And Ryoma realized that Hiruma was troubled. He spent time after time trying to think of sneaky plays and surprising offensive maneuvers to try and make it through victory, and it had worked for him so many times that it was a first for him to be so empty handed with all his cards open and visible like this.

He was bare on the field and hated the feeling.

"Then why don't you just jump off?"

"... what?"

Ryoma stepped closer to the blond and smirked the same smirk that infuriated all his opponents and brought hope into his teammates. A smirk that Hiruma was well accustomed to now and found strangely endearing. "Jump off that cliff. There can't just be one road to victory, life doesn't work that way. If you can't find your way through a broken road used too many times, make one yourself. A brand new way, straight and to-the-point, and that'll be your attack. Even if that new road is off that cliff. Then so be it. Victory isn't easy to come by, you have to go to hell and back to get it."

"... you sure use pretty words, for a prince."

"Whatever," Ryoma scoffed and strode quickly down the road, grabbing onto Hiruma's wrist and forcing the blond to trail behind him. "Treat me to some chocobananas."

"Treat yourself."

* * *

Suzuna was outraged. Being a rather normal girl who was extra talented on a set of wheels, she was rather excited at the prospect of gossiping about Hiruma's love life and had enthusiastically watched after both Hiruma and Ryoma hoping for some kind of loving moment the two might share...

BUT—

"You-nii!!" the cheerleader bellowed with all her self-righteous anger and slammed open the door to the clubhouse only to find the blond captain sitting on his usual seat and tapping away on his laptop. "What?" he growled.

Suzuna approached him and slammed her palms on the table, not really disturbing anything and fighting against the pain that shot up her arms. "Are you and Ryon-kun really dating?! How come there was no action?! No holding hands?! Not even a smooch between you two!"

And the other occupants of the room turned to the bold girl, horrified._ 'Why were you watching for one?!'_

Hiruma looked up, pausing his fingers and simply stared at the girl. Suzuna felt cold sweat run down the back of her neck and suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

But then Hiruma just returned his attention to his laptop and nodded absently. "Okay. Forgot to give him a 'hello kiss' anyway. Remind me to do that next time."

And Suzuna cheered while the others cried.

* * *

Ryoma frowned at the white mask around the bottom part of Hiruma's face, effectively covering his nose and mouth. It was almost like a standard face mask worn by people who had a cold, but Hiruma didn't look sick and Ryoma honestly didn't think Hiruma _could_ get sick.

"What's with the mask?"

Hiruma shrugged, and Ryoma could hear the grin in his tone. "Training."

"Ah..." Ryoma pondered on this for a bit. "I don't get it."

"Kekeke. That's why you're a dumbass."

"And _that's_ why you're a demon," Ryoma snapped, glaring. "Most people treat their boyfriends with respect."

Hiruma only scoffed, fiddling absently with a piercing in his ear. "I'm not _most_ people, your Fuckin' Highness," and he sneered, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Besides, don't I do enough for you as it is?"

"Hmm," Ryoma agreed absently, smirking softly as he did so. "If you did anything other then paying for lunch and walking me home, then I'd definitely feel like a gigolo."

"Kyahahaha!! You really should start charging for your most pleasant company."

"And you should shut up," Ryoma grumbled, blushing in embarrassment at Hiruma's loud laughing. He was sure the entire neighborhood heard it.

Hiruma made a face at Ryoma's harsh reply and shook his head in distaste. "Why am I dating you again?" he asked absently and Ryoma snickered, shrugging, "I don't know, you tell me."

Then the wind changed and Hiruma's face became strangely serious. Ryoma stiffened and he looked up at Hiruma through his bangs warily. He had said something wrong.

"... Because I love you."

Something very wrong.

Ryoma froze, feeling dizzy all of a sudden and he looked at Hiruma, mouth dry and hands trembling. "... what?" he breathed. Hiruma looked up at the orange sky. "You're coming to the game tomorrow, right?" he asked, ignoring Ryoma's question, but the dark-haired teen pressed on, grabbing Hiruma's arm and shaking it. "Hiruma-san... you...!"

"The game is tomorrow. You'll have a chance to see Oujou's Ballista," and Hiruma turned to leave. "See you then."

But Ryoma just chased after him and pulled him back by the ends of his uniform blazer. "Hiruma-san!" he called, almost desperately. He was breaking like a mirror. Everything he saw before him was suddenly changing and Ryoma couldn't understand the pounding of his heart and why he felt so damn _giddy_ when Hiruma said that. "Why did you—?!"

And Hiruma slid down the mask over his face with a single finger and shoved Ryoma up against the plaster wall, knocking the wind out of the boy. Ryoma coughed and opened his mouth to snap at Hiruma, only to have his lips covered by Hiruma's hungry mouth. Ryoma instinctively grabbed Hiruma's jacket and pulled him closer, feeling Hiruma's sharp teeth grazing against his tongue and he moaned lowly. Hiruma shoved Ryoma further up the wall and his hands were busy untucking his shirt from his trousers.

"Hiruma-san..." Ryoma murmured against the wet lips and placed a chaste kiss against them before his lips were pried open again and filled by the other's tongue. He flinched when cold hands touched his bare stomach and his muscles tensed as the hands searched and ran over his heated skin, rubbing his sides and sneaking into his pants.

Ryoma pulled away suddenly, looking into Hiruma's dark eyes and took note of his flushed cheeks and panting gasps. And he noticed for the first time just how sinfully handsome Hiruma was. "Hiruma-san..." He leaned closer into him and the blond nuzzled against his dark hair.

Why was his heart jumping like this?

"Tomorrow," Hiruma breathed, his voice low and growling, "if we win, I'll have you."

Ryoma stared, mind still dazed with pleasure. _'What?'_

"Can you promise yourself to me? All of you?"

And Ryoma snapped back to attention and he pulled away from Hiruma's embrace, eyes burning with a silent anger. "You're insane. We've only known each other for a few weeks. Our relationship wasn't even consented by both parties to begin with and you expect me to give myself to you? You're stupid! You're mad! You said you'd give me day to think about it! Now you're just jumping ahead!"

Ryoma was fine with the makeout sessions. He was fine with the dates. But something like that, which was so lasting and _intimate_. There was a different sort of trust that was needed for something like that and Ryoma didn't know if he had it in Hiruma.

But Hiruma seemed to think differently. He slammed his fist against the wall above Ryoma's head and cornered the boy with his taller figure. "Wasn't consented by both parties?! Then what is this between us right now? I'm not jumping ahead, aren't we both fully prepared for something like this?!"

"What are we prepared for?! These unconventional circumstances?"

"Goddammit, _Ryoma_! Why are you so fuckin' blind?!"

"What do you expect me to see through your actions, _Hiruma-san_?! "

And they both seethed, glaring at each other without relenting. Hiruma didn't even reach for his gun and he simply stood there, his face twisted into a harsh expression, but Ryoma stood his ground, not even flinching at the cold eyes and returned the look full force.

Hiruma knew there was no arguing with the boy, and he slowly backed away.

Ryoma released his tense muscles, and quickly looked down, not wanting to see the pissed, but strangely defeated, look on Hiruma's face anymore. "Just... leave..." he told him in an even voice and started for home alone.

Hiruma sighed, turning away from the departing figure of Ryoma and he fell back against the wall. His teeth grinding together as he tried to calm himself and his raging emotions; inside him was just a huge, tumbling maelstrom of everything. "Shit. Fuckin' shit," and Hiruma dropped to the ground, his bag clattering loudly beside him and his hand ran through his hair, grasping and tugging at the blond strands in his frustration. "Fuckin' Prince. Why don't you understand?"

-be continued-

So emo. Sorry Hiruma.  
Couldn't put more Ryoma+Devil Bats interaction, was too lazy and didn't know what to do. Musashi and Ryoma are friends now so that has to count for something. (The author loves Musashi)  
Another short chapter, next one will be long.


	6. I LOVE YOU

Lovely chapter. A bit of **SMUT** in there, watch out for it.

**MACHINATION**

06...I Love You

The rain poured; heavy drops of water shook the glass windows, and the dull echoing of its impact rang through the quiet house. Ryoma sat near the window, looking at the gray sky with a blank look on his face. Karupin slept peacefully in his lap, ignoring the occasional twitches and fidgets from her owner.

But Nanjiroh looked up from his swimsuit magazine and frowned at his jittery son, unable to contain himself any longer. "Something wrong, young man? You seem like you're running on some nervous energy," he said absently, but was still worried. _'Kid's been on the edge the whole day.'_

"It's not like that," Ryoma answered softly, running a finger down Karupin's back. "It's just the rain."

"Makes no sense," Nanjiroh grumbled and turned back to his magazine, shifting himself around to get comfortable. "Don't bounce in your seat like you're expecting something big to happen," then Nanjiroh leered at the mention of 'something big' and chuckled, "By the way, how are things with the girlfriend?"

Ryoma made a face, confused out of his mind and he turned to his father, staring at the man as if he had lost his mind. "What girlfriend?"

Nanjiroh didn't seem to notice his son's reaction and continued casually, "The girlfriend who took you to the football game. That's just like you. To forget the existence of your girlfriend. Ungrateful brat."

Ryoma continued to stare blankly for a bit before it finally registered in his mind that it wasn't a 'girlfriend' that Nanjiroh was blabbing about, but 'Hiruma'. "We... we had a fight," he muttered lowly and ducked his head in embarrassment. Nanjiroh was piqued at Ryoma's strange openness and grinned, not wanting to waste this chance to gossip about Ryoma's first-time-ever love life. "Hoo. What happened?"

And instead of answering, Ryoma straightened and looked at his father with wide eyes and a small pout, a sort of expression that he gave to his mom when he and his father were fighting and wanted her to take his side (of course, Rinko's love for Ryoma knew no bounds and she would've eagerly fought against Nanjiroh regardless of Ryoma's pouting). "Hey, Old Man. Have you ever felt like you deserved something you probably didn't deserve right before a big game?"

"Huh?"

"Like," Ryoma paused, trying to find the words for it, "you want something really big as a reward for winning. But that big thing comes from someone else, and you just... I just..." Ryoma exhaled, his body suddenly curling in on himself and he held Karupin closer to him. "I just got really angry." _'How could he ask for something like that?'_

Nanjiroh pondered for a while. He held his magazine in a limp grip and he stared at Ryoma's sullen, almost dried out expression silently. Then he smiled and relaxed further into the crook of the couch he was stretched out on. "...if it helps any kid, I did that before too."

"What?"

"I asked your grandfather for your mother's hand in marriage," and Nanjiroh grinned fondly at the memory. He could still remember the way the stiff Takeuchi patriarch glared down at him while protectively shoving Rinko behind him. The older man had sprayed spit in his anger, his hands twitched and ached to just strangle the breath out of the cocky brat who dared to court his daughter, but Nanjiroh held his ground and struck a bet with the other man.

"It was a big game between Japan's greatest player and myself. Nobody thought I would be able to do it, I was just some player who named himself 'The Samurai' from America, but I thought to myself, if I win this then there will not only be glory for me on the other side, but the greatest happiness with the woman of my dreams. And so I just strived for that victory even harder. Everything I did that day was not just for me, but for your mother as well. And well..." Nanjiroh leered, waggling his eyebrows at Ryoma who shrunk back in disgust, "you were conceived that day, let me tell you that."

"Pervert," Ryoma snapped half-heartedly, still not really convinced on the whole matter. It was one thing when his father asked to marry his mother. Surely the two had loved each other on an equal footing and had a safe relationship where threats and demons weren't involved. And even if it wasn't, Ryoma didn't understand why it worked out that way. "But how could it have been for Mom as well? It was just for your happiness wasn't it?"

And Nanjiroh blinked. Everything was beginning to make sense to him now. Nanjiroh shook his head and looked at his son with a strong gaze. Ryoma didn't take after Nanjiroh, he was physically a lot more like his mother, but one thing was for sure: Ryoma had his eyes and he would understand him with just that. "... tell me Ryoma. If you had the power to make that girlfriend of your's happy... would you?"

_'Yes.'_ "P-probably."

"And why?"

Ryoma pursed his lips, unable to answer with his voice, but inside he already knew. _'Because it makes me happy, for some unexplainable reason. I feel Hiruma-san's joy at a good pass, after a refreshing practice, at our dates... I feel it and it effects me in turn.'_

And Nanjiroh understood as well. The older man grinned, golden eyes glinting with a bright light. "You'd give anything to make that person feel happiness because you feel it as well, right? Shouldn't that be a good enough reason to just go along with that person's whim? Why can't love be a good enough answer?"

Ryoma came to the last obstacle in his and Hiruma's defective relationship. It was from here that he would make his decision, but even now his heart was split in two. "Is it... really love?"

"Fuu," Nanjiroh returned to his magazine, propping his legs up on the coffee table and lazily flipping through the pages while looking the big-breasted, long-legged models up and down. "What else could it be?"

Ryoma jolted as Hiruma's words came up again like a bolt of lightning: _"Because I love you."_

And without warning, Ryoma jumped to his feet, startling Karupin awake and surprising Nanjiroh into dropping his magazine and staring. The rain was still pouring heavily, it would be impossible to walk at this rate. "Dad," Ryoma turned to Nanjiroh who blinked in response, "can you drive me to the football stadium in Enoshima?"

"Drive you WHERE?!" Nanjiroh demanded hysterically, ready to just flat-out deny the request, but when he saw the conviction and determination in Ryoma's eyes, he knew that this was vital to him. Perhaps even more so than tennis. And Nanjiroh smiled softly and relented. "Fine. Tell your mom we're leaving, and get whatever you need. Don't forget the umbrellas. I'll be in the car."

Ryoma nodded, his fists clenched at his side and he looked out and saw that the sky was only darkening. _'Hiruma-san, that conversation isn't over yet.'_

* * *

It was when Ryoma and Nanjiroh made it to the stadium that Hiruma found himself being flattened into the turf by the angry fist of Ikari. Ryoma gave a startled gasp and bent over the railing, stuttering due to his shock and worry, "Hi-Hiruma-san...!"

And Hiruma slid along the greens on his back before skidding to a stop, obviously worn out from the impact, and he braced himself as the greater beast of a player stood above him all but ready to pound Hiruma into the dirt—

—when everything paused.

The ball wasn't where it was supposed to be.

And Ryoma saw it at once with his sharp eyes; a spinning shuttle flying out of Hiruma's arms and into the air before landing safely into Deimon number 30's outstretched hands.

"This is..." the announcer gasped into the mic, "Hiruma-kun sensed the attack of Ikari-kun right before and changed into a super short pass—!"

Ryoma relaxed, unable to hide the slight smile that broke out on his face. Hiruma sat up on the field, pulling off his helmet fluidly and spat at the ground. He looked irritated, but still stood up, not paying any mind to his aching side.

_'Despite your pain, you still stand and continue to fight.'_ Ryoma snorted, shaking his head in exasperation. This was the Hiruma that he knew. "A complete demon."

"ONE YARD GAIN!!"

Nanjiroh looked at his soaked sleeves; despite the umbrella, he was still getting wet. "It's raining pretty hard," he commented offhandedly and looked at all the players on the field, waiting for the signal to begin. "It'll be a tough game. Who you rootin' for, kiddo?"

Ryoma scoffed at the question. There was only one team he would ever root for no matter what the circumstances. "The team with all the dirty schemes up their sleeves."

* * *

The buzzer went off, loud enough that it was heard even over the roar of the crowds, and it sounded the end of the second quarter and the beginning of half-time. All the players trekked off the field to get out of the rain and rest their aching muscles for the time given to them before starting again.

"It's halftime," Nanjiroh mumbled to himself, cold, wet, and not very happy, "and the rain is getting worse... this umbrella's pretty useless right now, and—hey! Where you going?"

Ryoma was already halfway down the steps and he didn't bother to turn to face Nanjiroh and only waved over his shoulder in response. "Somewhere," he answered and continued on. Nanjiroh grumbled behind him, but Ryoma didn't care right now. Half-time, even though it was a time given to the players to take a bit of a break and try to gather up some more strategies and plays for the last two quarters, wasn't as long as it felt. Ryoma knew that if he didn't hurry he wouldn't have time to talk to Hiruma.

Exiting the stands and walking over to the back of the stadium where all the player's trailers and buses would be, he quickened his pace. The walk here had taken a while, and he needed to have time to talk to Hiruma and clear everything up with him—

"Clear everything... up?" Ryoma slowed, blinking away the raindrops that gathered on his lashes and thought, _'What... did I come here to clear up? That promise? His confession? My confession?'_

And at the back, away from the other buses was a large, flashy trailer-truck with a decorated "Deimon" running across its side, and beside it was Musashi who was busily kicking a ball repeatedly into a net on the outside.

"Takekura-san," Ryoma called out softly, but it caught Musashi's attention and the kicker looked down to face the younger boy and greeted him in turn, "Echizen-kun."

"Is Hiruma-san inside?"

"He is."

Ryoma jerked awkwardly and inched closer to the trailer, not meeting Musashi's eyes. "Do you think... he'd talk to me? Right now."

Musashi wiped away the rain on his cheek, even though his efforts were in vain, and stared steadily at Ryoma who was growing more uncomfortable with each passing second. "He's actually busy right now with the second half game plans. We need one in order to stop Shin."

_'Yes,' _Ryoma nodded in understanding, '_even I felt the immense power from that man. Poor Kobayakawa. I'm sure if it was Kawamura-senpai with a racket... he might stand a chance._' "Do you think he'd give me a minute?"

That was all he needed and asked for.

Musashi smiled softly and nodded. "I'm sure he'd give you five if he had to."

And a hotness seeped through Ryoma, even warming his rain-chilled skin, and he returned Musashi's expression before marching right into the trailer. He swiftly walked past the openly curious faces of the other Deimon Devilbats players, and walked into the darkest section at the very end, lit only by a single computer screen.

Mamori, Hiruma and Sena were all congregated around it and seemed fixated on the recording of what appeared to be Shin. They were so transfixed that Ryoma hesitated in distracting them, but it was Sena who turned around at the slight sound of his scuffling and spotted him. "Eh! Echizen-kun!"

Hiruma froze at the name, but quickly turned to meet the miserably wet figure of Ryoma, staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Fuckin' Prince," he whispered faintly and this spurred Ryoma on as he approached the blond with a hard gaze. "We need to talk."

This caused the blond to stiffen and his dark eyes averted, turning towards the paused screen again. "I'm busy right now formulating a plan for the next half—"

"I know. But can't you spare me a minute?" Ryoma asked desperately. _'30 seconds? Just a bit of your precious time for this... this... talk that we're going have about God knows what...'_ and he bowed his head, giving up his pride for just this one moment. His pride didn't matter at all right now, it was Hiruma that he was begging, it didn't matter. "Please."

Hiruma knew he had no choice. He had no choice since the beginning when Ryoma first approached him, but now he would have to toss away his callous heart, because if Ryoma got any closer to it... it would surely melt. Hiruma looked at the watch and saw there was only eight minutes left of halftime and knew he had to finish up his and Ryoma's conversation quickly. "I'll be back soon, you lot keep looking for weak points, something to exploit."

Mamori grinned and nodded, appearing very reliable at that moment and said confidently, "Leave it to us."

And Hiruma walked out, Ryoma following behind him and they passed the wide eyes of the resting football players and the slightly triumphant smirk of Musashi. They settled for a relatively empty and quiet spot behind the trailer and stood across from each other with a safe distance between them, but their eyes burned into one another's.

"What do we need to talk about?" Hiruma started and Ryoma quickly answered him, "About yesterday. I want to talk about yesterday."

And at this Hiruma scoffed, sneering cynically at the dark-haired boy. "Keh. Maybe we shouldn't, it's only going to bring a lot of drama into play here, and I'm really not up for that. I have a game to play, see?"

"Yeah, I see," Ryoma nodded, fully understanding Hiruma's point of view. He wouldn't like anything to be bothering _him_ while he was playing tennis either. But there was no better time than now for this, and Ryoma firmly believed that. "But this is it for us. Hiruma-san. I've gone along with you on this relationship that never should have started to begin with. And I believe it's from here on out that's the real deal..."

Hiruma only stared.

"... because... both of us... are pretty into it now."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the blond and his shoulders were drawn back into a stiff line. "... both of us?"

There was such hope in Hiruma's eyes that Ryoma didn't believe it at first. Black eyes that at first seemed to reflect the very pits of hell were now pure and filled with an almost uncertain glint of _belief._

Ryoma gulped soundly and curtly nodded. "Yeah," he breathed, "for both of us," and his hands were becoming clammy and numb from the sweat and the rain. He was feeling a sort of nervousness that didn't even attack him before a game. All he ever felt was the excitement and the thrill...

... but this wasn't a game. Not anymore. This relationship had surpassed even Ryoma's expectations and the boy could seriously see himself beside Hiruma's side for the rest of his life. "It's... gotten serious. So serious that... it's... startling for me. And you ask things like that, and..." he trailed off uncertainly.

Hiruma breathed deeply, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you being serious?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be serious right now?!" Ryoma snapped, hands curling into fists and shoulders hunching. "You think I'm the type to go out of my way and bother you for trivial things? I'm an athlete too, I know how precious this time is for you!"

"... yeah, I know you understand," and Hiruma sighed tiredly, placing a hand over his eyes and tilting his head back. "This is so bothersome," he said in a strangely hoarse voice that seemed to be stuffy and somewhat overwhelmed.

Ryoma bit back a smirk and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing impatiently, "Tell me about it. You started it, freakin' Demon."

Hiruma grinned, pulling his hand away and he looked down at Ryoma with his dark eyes, teasing and calculative as usual, but they were warm now with something else and shining almost with his apparent joy. "And you went along with it with your own two feet, Fuckin' Prince."

"I never should've started this," Ryoma mumbled lowly, turning away with a pout. "Buchou warned me, and it's gotten in the way of my tennis and my life and everything..."

Hiruma cackled joyfully and leaned over Ryoma, bringing his body closer to the other's. "Keke. You're losing it, Fuckin' Prince," he taunted eagerly. "Weren't you the one who told me 'I'm not interested in scaring people. I only defeat them'?"

"'Che. It's just like you to remember everything I say. Stalker. You're just some kind of dangerous criminal I never should've gotten involved with," and Ryoma sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand while trying to drown out Hiruma's cackling laughter. "Why do these things happen to me?"

And without warning Hiruma reached out with and pulled Ryoma closer to him with a hand on his waist and lifted his face up to look into his eyes with his other hand. "Why can't you just accept it as it is?" he breathed hotly on the other's lips and Ryoma murmured slowly, "It's my personality." His eye lids started to become heavy with the searing warmth of Hiruma's body pressed flush up against his.

Hiruma only smirked and laughed, "Fuckin' Prince," and their lips met in a simple kiss. Their lips were cold and their clothes were wet, but neither paid any mind to those facts and continued to hold each other, ignoring the tingling sensation of the rain against their bare skin.

Ryoma pulled away first, panting softly and looking into Hiruma's eyes, captivated by the passion in them and felt himself grow warmer in the blond's arms. Ryoma reached up to kiss him again, and they only met with lips. Ryoma breathed in the faint smell of sweat and dirt from Hiruma that he was so used to now and felt himself relax instinctively, loosening his lips and trailing a shy tongue over Hiruma's bottom lip.

"I need to go back," Hiruma murmured between kisses, the two kept meeting each other between words, unable to stop themselves. They kept feeling a need to touch and be together, but Hiruma needed to go back to the team.

"Okay," Ryoma replied back and pulled Hiruma in for one last kiss. The two separated reluctantly, and Hiruma ran his large hand through Ryoma's hair, messing it up considerably and he sneered at Ryoma's dazed expression. "Have a good time, Fuckin' Prince?"

"Get bent," Ryoma snapped back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand for a good measure. Hiruma only cackled, not at all bothered, and he turned to leave. "Ah," he suddenly paused and looked at his boyfriend with an almost innocent smile, "and about that promise—"

"You're still not ready yet," Ryoma answered and Hiruma smirked in acceptance. "I figured you'd say something like that." He shrugged and waved. "Love you."

Ryoma visibly shuddered and tried to curl in on himself, shouting at Hiruma's departing back angrily, "Don't say creepy things like that with your dirty, demonic mouth!!"

"Kyahahaha!!"

Hiruma disappeared back into the trailer and Ryoma smiled helplessly, his face a shy pink. "... demon."

* * *

The rain had stopped and the clouds parted in the sky, allowing the sunshine to pour down on the field, reflecting all the awed faces of everyone in the crowd and on the turf.

"Match over! Deimon 42, Oujou 40!! With the remaining time of 1 second, they turned the tables around and won!!"

There was such a loud cheer at the announcement that Ryoma felt his ears go numb, but he was also overwhelmed with a great sense of relief and joy and couldn't stop the grin on his face. "They won..." he gasped.

Nanjiroh fell back against the chair next to him, kicking out his legs and panting for breath. "Good God, that was so intense I stopped breathing for a moment!" he whooped and gently nudged his son who only smirked in response.

On the field, Deimon was screaming for joy, pumping their fists into the air and yelling themselves hoarse at the sky. But on the opposite side of the field was Oujou who pounded their own fists into the ground, crying tears of despair at the realization that it was over for them. And Nanjiroh went somber as he stared at the defeated team. "Ah... it's games like these that leave a fellow athlete with a sour taste at the back of his throat. One team moves forward, while another is stuck behind with all their past wins and this loss."

Ryoma scoffed, "Tennis is the same way," and Nanjiroh smiled softly at the boy, patting his wet head lightly.

And something caught Ryoma's attention on the field. A head of spiky blond hair caught his gaze and Ryoma saw Hiruma looking up at him with a crooked grin on his face and his machine-gun resting on his shoulder. The blond raised a hand towards Ryoma's direction and beckoned him forward. Ryoma eagerly returned the smirk and stood up in his seat.

"Where are you going this time?" Nanjiroh drawled lazily and stood up after his son as well. Ryoma brushed his father off and hurried down the steps. "To meet some friends." He then stopped and looked at Nanjiroh and told him, "You can go home first, old man. I got a ride."

Nanjiroh pulled a face and glared at his blank-faced son. "Che'. You have friends? Pretty surprising, since you're the type of kid to use someone then throw them away when you don't need them anymore. Like you do to your poor Dad."

"Hn." Ryoma smirked lazily and shrugged. "You're still not good enough."

* * *

By the time Ryoma made it down to the back of the stadium, he found all the Deimon players soaking wet and covered in mud. Hiruma was relatively clean but his hair sagged from the extra weight of the water and his pale cheeks were flushed and he was lightly panting from exertion.

Sena caught sight of Ryoma at once and tiredly made his way over to the dark-haired boy with a friendly smile. "Echizen-kun," he cheered. "We won..."

"Yeah..." Ryoma quickly took a few steps back to ensure a safe distance between the two. He didn't mind Sena, he was a good kid and such... but... _'Don't touch me with your muddy hands, I really like this shirt...'_

Mamori suddenly appeared from inside the trailer and she hurried over to Ryoma's side, already rubbing his wet hair with a warm towel. "You're soaking wet! The rain was really bad right? Here, have another towel."

"Ah, thank you," Ryoma took the offered towel and bowed his head to pull away from Mamori's rather forceful handling and proceeded to dry his face off. Mamori then went off to pass out towels all around, although Ryoma didn't quite see the point in it as it would really do them no good.

"Hey, Fuckin' Prince."

At the call Ryoma turned to face Hiruma who sat comfortably in the trailer with a large, predatory grin. A shiver shot up his spine and Ryoma looked suspiciously at the blond. "What?"

Hiruma motioned him forward with a finger and Ryoma cautiously moved closer. Then the blond's hand shot out and he grasped the other's wrist in a tight grip. Ryoma glared with wide eyes, daring him to try something, _'I'll drop kick your ass!'_

But Hiruma just held his hand with his same grin and tugged him closer. "What are you just standing there for?" he drawled. "Where's my reward?"

"Che'. What reward?"

Hiruma didn't lose his expression and continued on smoothly, "One for a game well played, what else, idiot?" and he turned his face to one side and tapped his cheek with a finger. "Here."

Ryoma flushed darkly, knowing what Hiruma was asking for and turned around to glare at the other members of the team who looked away as soon as golden eyes pierced them. Hiruma stayed in that position patiently, and Ryoma stared at the smooth cheek for what seemed like eternity before he leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss on his face and pulled away at once.

"Yaa!" Suzuna squealed happily, throwing her pom-poms into the air. "That's so cute!"

Togano looked at the pair with furrowed brows. "Aren't they acting more lovey-dovey than usual?" he asked. Kuroki shuddered in response. "It's giving me the creeps."

Monta nodded wisely, his arms crossed over his chest. "It must just be the high from the game," he reasoned, the other two nodded at that, muttering between themselves. "That's Monkey Knowledge."

And it was Jyuumonji who snorted and looked at the three with a strange pity in his eyes. "I think you pathetic lot are just jealous."

"Haa?" (Togano)

"Haa?!" (Kuroki)

"HAA?!" (Monta)

Sena stared at his best friend with a forced smile on his face._ 'Monta, what are you doing?'_

While they were having their own argument, Ryoma and Hiruma were drifting away to a world of their own. Hiruma still held Ryoma's wrist while his other hand seemed to have snuck over to the dark-haired boy's waist. Ryoma softly trailed a finger down Hiruma's arm and asked, "Are you going to walk me home today?"

Hiruma frowned, thinking it over a bit and trying to feel if his body would be up for the journey. He then pulled on a wide smirk and tugged Ryoma closer to him. "Sure, I'll ignore the protests of my aching body to escort his fuckin' highness back home."

Mamori, who was standing right behind Ryoma, turned with worry etched on her features as she heard this. "Ah, maybe you shouldn't Hiruma-kun. You should get all the rest you can get."

"Shut up, Fuckin' Manager. If the little brat prince wants his way he'll get his way."

The corners of Ryoma's lips inched upwards and he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Hn. You seem pretty excited for some reason. Well... I guess you should be, you get to have a special privilege today for winning."

And at the words, Hiruma's eyes lit up and he cackled lowly, "Is that so? I'm looking forward to it. Kekeke."

* * *

It was late by the time the pair made it over to Ryoma's house. Ryoma forcefully invited Hiruma over and the pair found themselves on Ryoma's couch, sitting across from a stern-faced Nanjiroh. Hiruma glared down at Ryoma and whispered lowly, "Fuckin' Prince... when you said special privilege... you meant..."

Ryoma grinned, eyes fixed on his father. "What else do you think I meant?"

"Something more enjoyable, I'll tell you that," the blond grumbled and looked at the tea cup filled with warm, orange tea that Rinko set down before him. "Ah, Hiruma-kun, do you drink tea?" she asked him warmly and Hiruma returned the look with a brilliantly perfect smile of his own. "Yes, ma'am. I'd enjoy that very much. Thank you."

Ryoma choked while Rinko blushed a bit and laughed behind her hand. "Oh, no dear. You exaggerate. Hoho..." she took her seat beside her husband who was beginning to look very nervous now and pale, and Ryoma suspected that he knew why he had gathered his family out like this.

"... so..." Nanjiroh started hesitantly,."Who is this, Ryoma?"

"... Ah, Mom, Old man. This is Hiruma Yoichi. He's my boyfriend."

Hiruma still held onto his picture-perfect grin and bowed his head slightly. "Nice to meet you."

But the two across from them didn't even hear him. Rinko had dropped her teacup in her surprise and gasped, "Boy—"

Nanjiroh jumped to his feet, cutting Rinko off, and hollered for all he was worth, "BOYFRIEND?! How?! How could you get a boyfriend! You're my son! I'm the most testosterone filled guy on this frikkin' island! And you get yourself a BOYFRIEND?!"

Rinko, pale and trying to stop a heart-attack from happening, pulled weakly on her husband's sleeve, trying to sooth him with her shaky voice, "Dear, maybe you should calm down..."

The ex-tennis pro looked at his wife with wide eyes and shook his head. "I'm calm, Rinko. Totally cool..." then he turned to Ryoma and immediately turned red in the face and pointed an accusing finger at his son who merely stared and waited. "But even if you _have_ to get a boyfriend, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM!? He's bigger and stronger than you! It's so obvious that you're... my son is..." and Nanjiroh broke off with a sob.

"I don't understand what you're saying old man," Ryoma sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly, but Hiruma was sneering rather evilly now, and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"This is it Rinko..." Nanjiroh wailed in despair, falling all over the couch "All our wishes for a grandchild are now _gone_. Our son is a _homo_."

Rinko, being the more level-headed of the two, patted Nanjiroh's knee awkwardly and stammered, "N-now, Nanjiroh... maybe we should give the two a chance to explain themselves?"

Ryoma frowned and deadpanned, "What's there to explain?"

Nanjiroh cried dryly into his hands.

Unable to take his father's sobbing any longer, Ryoma reached out and slammed his fist on the coffee table to grab his attention. His bright, serious eyes met with Nanjiroh's despairing ones and he held his gaze strongly. "Mom, Old man... I... I really... _like_ Hiruma-san. Sure he looks like something out of a children's comic book at first glance, and sure his personality is the pits too..." his parents listened with horror dawning on their faces and Hiruma growing more and more amused with each word, but Ryoma continued with a small sigh and a gentle smirk. "... but... I honestly doubt, there will ever be another person that cares for me as much as he does."

Nanjiroh and Rinko shared a look with each other before Rinko reached out and placed her hand over Ryoma's and looked at her son sincerely. "We're just... worried for you, sweety. This is... a big decision."

Ryoma nodded in understanding. "I know... I've been deciding since the day before yesterday ("JUST TWO DAYS?!" Nanjiroh shouted). I've come to a conclusion today."

There was no room for argument. If there was something in his personality that made Ryoma who he was other then the snark and the infuriating ability to piss someone off, it was his stubbornness. "Look Ryoma," Nanjiroh began solemnly, looking at his son with eyes that meant business. "It's not like we're particularly against it. You can date whoever you want, I won't say anything, your mother won't say anything... but... are you sure, this is what you want?"

Ryoma didn't even hesitate to scoff, "Che'. Weren't you listening to me old man? It can't be anyone else but Hiruma-san!"

And Hiruma blinked in surprise, looking at Ryoma with wide eyes. He didn't think this sort of relationship would ever be possible with him. A relationship based on love and trust. It went against everything in Hiruma's very nature, but Ryoma was serious right now and that only made Hiruma's heart beat faster.

Nanjiroh leaned back and nodded sternly. "Then that's all I needed to hear..." and he turned to Hiruma instead and met his eyes with a firm, unyielding glare. "Hey kid, I don't really know anything about you, and I don't really trust Ryoma's judgment in people so you're still in the oven, kid. I'll be seeing a lot of you from now on, got it?"

"Keke," Hiruma chuckled gleefully. "Got it."

"Oh, and if this... relationship interferes with your tennis," Nanjiroh told Ryoma who perked at the mention of the sport, "I'm personally cutting it off," he threatened lowly and Ryoma smirked in response. "I'd gladly allow that sort of behavior."

* * *

Ryoma sighed, falling to the ground tiredly, "I'm glad that's over with."

"So bothersome," Hiruma grunted and looked at himself. He had changed out of his football gear and into a shirt and sweatpants, but he was still dirty and wet from the game. "Hey, I'm gonna borrow your shower."

Ryoma shrugged, moving over to his closet and throwing the blond a fresh towel. "Help yourself. You smell."

Hiruma sneered and caught the incoming towel easily. "Keh. And you're_ tiny_, Fuckin' Prince," he snapped back and walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving Ryoma in the room alone.

Once the door shut with an audible click, Ryoma's hands moved to cover his flushed cheeks. Hiruma already made arrangements to stay over for the night, and if it was just going to be the two of them in the room...

This situation was dangerous.

Ryoma gulped, "What do I do...?"

The sound of running water was suddenly heard from next door and Ryoma couldn't help but listen intently to the sounds of water hitting skin and soft padding footsteps echoing in the large, virtually empty room. Ryoma could almost imagine it in his head: the steam from the hot water that fogged up the room and mirror, with Hiruma standing under a gentle stream, washing off the dirt from his pale skin and trailing elegant fingers over the tender bruises on his sides...

"What do I do...?" he repeated, tucking his head between his knees helplessly. He was sure that if Hiruma came onto him now, he wouldn't have it in him to say "no".

Ryoma jolted up, biting back a yelp as the door behind him opened suddenly and Hiruma stood in the doorway, slightly wet and only wearing his dark sweatpants that clung to his sharp hipbones. Ryoma stared, mouth dry.

"I can't find the shampoo or the soaps," the blond growled in annoyance and Ryoma snapped out of his daze. Scrambling over to the space between his bed and desk, he hurriedly began to search through the mess of books and tennis balls for his shampoo and soap. "Ah... I, um, put them somewhere because I went to the public baths yesterday, and I never got a chance to put it... away..."

Hiruma stood silently behind him.

"It's... it's..."

The sound of the approaching footsteps were roaring in Ryoma's ear, but he had little chance to do anything about it when strong arms wrapped around his midsection and a wet body pressed against him. Ryoma, ready to yell, was silenced by the hot lips that pressed against the back of his neck, sending delicious shivers through his frame.

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" Ryoma questioned weakly, looking over his shoulder and flinched when dark, heated eyes met his. Before he had a chance to protest, Ryoma was pulled into Hiruma's lap, startling when Hiruma flexed his arms and Ryoma could feel the slightest muscle movement. A large, calloused hand slid under his shirt and trailed over his flat stomach and the other rested heavily on Ryoma's thigh.

"Didn't we promise?" Hiruma breathed, Ryoma shook his head to brush off the tingling feeling of Hiruma's lips on his neck. "That was...! Hnn!"

"Keke, don't make so much noise, Fuckin' Prince. What would your daddy say?"

Frustrated and body uncomfortably hot with embarrassment and _something_, Ryoma snapped back, "B-but you're...! Wait—! Hiru—!"

But all his protests were effectively quieted when all of the slow, teasing movements suddenly dissolved into gentle caresses and stinging nips all over his shoulders and chest. The smell of earth still lingered on Hiruma, but when Ryoma's neck was forcefully bent back so Hiruma could press their lips together and pry into each other's mouths, Ryoma tasted the familiar sweet mint of Hiruma's gum. He moaned into the other's mouth and pressed his body harder up against Hiruma, forcing a low growl from the blond. "Shit," Hiruma cursed, pulling away from Ryoma's lips and he panted against the boy's shoulder. "Don't push like that..."

Ryoma's response was a soft moan and an annoyed, "Maybe if you stopped _touching_ me...!"

"Keke, stop when you like it so much?" and the hand on Ryoma's thigh slowly trailed up, brushing against a sensitive spot on Ryoma's inner thigh that made him mewl (Hiruma kept this spot in his mind) and sliding a single finger up along the zipper on Ryoma's pants causing the boy to jolt violently. "Asshole," the boy growled.

Hiruma kissed the back of Ryoma's neck in answer. "Love you."

Shudders racked Ryoma's slender body, this time with unexplainable pleasure that sent waves of warmth to the pit of his stomach, slowing becoming an unbearable heat. "Shit," Ryoma panted. "I can _feel_ your's..."

Hiruma chuckled and without warning bucked his hip up into Ryoma's backside, getting a surprised gasp from the boy and his head snapped around quickly, half-lidded golden eyes bright with desire and unsure affection. Hiruma pushed forward to catch Ryoma's lips and pressed the boy to the floor on his back and leaned over him using a hand to push up Ryoma's shirt and expose the golden expanse of his chest. "For an athlete you sure are bony," he murmured absently. "Were you sick often as a child?"

Ryoma scoffed, looking almost offended at the idea. "I was the really healthy kid that always got the highest scores on physical exams."

"Hmm," Hiruma hummed, a dark grin spreading over his face. "But then failed it when they realized you were really short."

Golden eyes narrowed thinly and Ryoma rather calmly said, "You just cut your chances of scoring in half."

"Oh no, we'll have to fix that," and Hiruma bent down to place small, itchy kisses all over the other boy's face, causing Ryoma to scrunch up his nose and give a small snort. And in a brave motion, Ryoma reached up with a knee and gently brushed it against the curve of Hiruma's straining cock. The blond gave a strangled sort of surprised gasp and nearly buckled over as his elbows temporarily lost their strength. He took a few seconds to regain his bearing, growling under his breathing, "Fuckin' Prince..." and Ryoma let out a quiet snicker from behind his hands. "You almost hit your nose."

After frowning for a moment, Hiruma immediately brightened and spread Ryoma's legs wide enough for him to settle between them. This action startled the boy into silence and Hiruma grinned, liking the feeling of being cradled between Ryoma's slender legs. "I don't want to hear any complaints now, Fuckin' Prince... because you started it."

"What are you—wait..." Ryoma's eyes grew wide when Hiruma's hands started working on his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. "What are you—?!"

Hiruma batted Ryoma's hands away as they reached down to stop him, and whipped off the pants faster than Ryoma could protest and flung them aside. Ryoma flushed darkly, finding himself in just his shirt, that barely covered him now, and his boxer shorts. "What are you doing?!"

"Shh. I said no complaining, unless you're fuckin' deaf too," the blond answered lightly and looked around the room, scanning tops of desks and under the bed. "Do you have any lotion in here, Fuckin' Prince?" then paused, sneering at Ryoma's rough, calloused hands. "Well, judging by the condition of your hands I'd say _no_."

Ryoma scoffed and pushed himself up with his elbows. "So quick to judge, Hiruma-san. The second drawer on my desk. It should be in the back."

Hiruma leaned over, pulling out the drawer and rifling through it, grumbling unidentifiable obscenities, and eventually he procured a bottle of lotion, very worn and nearly empty. "What is this shit?"

"_Lotion_, unless you're _blind_," Ryoma leaned back down onto the ground, a sultry smirk on his face and he lifted his hands to gently tease the back of Hiruma's neck, liking how the blond made a low noise in response to the touch. "What is that for anyway, you feel like smoothing up my skin or something for foreplay?"

"Maybe next time, if you really want to," Hiruma shook the bottle with a sneer, "I'll just have to buy you more non-shitty lotion," and he squeezed the lot into his hand and rubbed it evenly over his fingers "... it's okay though... it'll still hurt."

Ryoma stiffened at once, shoulders hunching and eyes wide. "... hurt?"

"Well it always does."

Ryoma attempted to crawl out from under the blond, shifting restlessly with his elbows. "I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

But Hiruma cackled loudly and grabbed Ryoma's hips in a harsh grip. "Don't be a pussy and turn over!" and he forcefully flipped Ryoma onto his stomach, holding him there with a gentle grip on the back of his neck.

"Hiru—ack!" Ryoma yelped when a large hand crawled up his shorts and rubbed small circles on the inside of his thigh before inching upwards—Ryoma sucked in a mouthful of air through his grit teeth—and pushed _inside_. "Hi-Hiruma-san... what...?"

Hiruma shushed him and reassuringly squeezed his shoulder while prodding a little further on. "Just relax, I promise it won't hurt as much if you just relax..."

"How the hell can I relax when you have a _finger_ up my—"

"Shut up," Hiruma told him and bent over to kiss him, his finger cautiously wetting the inside of Ryoma with the lotion and slowly he pushed it deeper and deeper.

Ryoma's stomach clenched and his fingers clawed at the floor. He tried to force his body to relax, but he was so embarrassed! Even the pleasant feel of Hiruma nibbling on his lip didn't take his mind off what he was doing with his finger inside him. _'Oh God, oh God...'_

Hiruma pulled away with a face, sensing Ryoma's obvious discomfort, he rolled his eyes and sarcastically drawled. "Do you _want_ me to pick up the pace?"

"Is there a way you can do it without the finger probing?"

"Not unless you want it to _hurt_ like mother fuckin'—"

"Shit...!" Ryoma cried, hands clenching into fists. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Just bear with it for now, Fuckin' Prince..." Hiruma spoke softly as to not aggravate his boyfriend more and he slowly slid in another finger. Ryoma reached out and pulled his sheet off his bed and buried his face in them. Hiruma looked at Ryoma with a frown and gently nudged him. "Are you crying?"

Ryoma glared out of the corner of his eyes, face a bright red. "Am NOT!"

"Good. You're not supposed to cry yet," and he pushed another finger in, grunting at the tight fit and he rotated his wrist around, earning a distressed noise from the boy underneath. "You're ready," he declared and pulled out all of his fingers, much to Ryoma's relief, and slid the boxers off in a single fluid motion and tossed it to where his pants laid at the corner of the room. Pushing down his own sweatpants off his hips, Hiruma picked up the bottle of lotion again and squeezed the rest of it out and onto his hand. Ryoma watched in slight fascination as the blond coated his stiff cock from base to tip, gulping when Hiruma gave a low hiss from between his teeth as the lotion chilled his hot skin almost painfully.

"What happens now?" Ryoma asked, dazed and gasping when Hiruma pressed up against him and grasped his hips in a strong grip.

"Sex," and Hiruma pushed himself in, little by little, smirking shakily at the wet noises that sounded. Hiruma grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as he was overwhelmed by the feel of the too tight, too hot walls around him, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through his body. He grit his teeth, forcing himself further in, trying to endure through the first step.

Underneath him, Ryoma was groaning into his blanket, breathing harshly and trying to accommodate to the intrusion. He looked up, eyes wet and unfocused, and called out to Hiruma desperately, "It hurts... Hiruma-san..."

"Shit...! Calm... down..."

"Hyaah... Hiruma-san...!"

Hiruma groaned, pulling Ryoma against him and weakly smirked. "I'm in, I'm all the way in..."

Ryoma moaned softly and collapsed against his blanket, unable to bear the pain any longer. "I'm not meant to be homo... I'm not..."

Shiver racked Hiruma's body when Ryoma suddenly tightened around him, and he spread a hand over the small of the other boy's back, trying to calm him. "I'm going to move," he warned and he slowly worked in and out of the boy, feeling the slickness of the lotion assisting him, but Ryoma was still unhappy underneath him, so he shifted his hips and switched his angle and—

Ryoma flinched. "Oh."

Hiruma panted, sneering as he quickened his pace. "Did I find it?" Ryoma's breathless moan was his only answer. Encouraged by Ryoma's pleasure, Hiruma repeatedly bucked into the boy, hitting that same spot and he felt the fluttering in his stomach when Ryoma voiced his approval.

"Aahn, there...! Not... too hard—!"

"You're the one asking for it, Fuckin' Prince!" and Hiruma lifted him and placed him on his back. Ryoma put his hands over his head against the mattress of his bed, pushing against Hiruma with his every thrust, trying to meet him in time.

Hiruma buried his face against the crook of Ryoma's neck and just smelled him, groaning lowly at the scent of Ryoma's shampoo and it sent some unknown beast deep inside of him roaring with desire and predatory want. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Hiruma's neck, desperate to feel his smooth skin against his own, and Hiruma was sent into a mindless frenzy, driven by the fact that it was Ryoma that was moaning and writhing deliciously underneath him and how he wanted release _so bad._

Ryoma looked up, saw Hiruma's face and his heart skipped. Hiruma's pale face was flushed just a light pink and he had beads of sweat trailing down the column of his strong neck. Hot pants escaped his red lips, full and wet from their desperate kissing earlier, and only slight, quiet moans escaped him, but still sent heat down Ryoma's body, and all he could think at this point was just how beautiful Hiruma looked at that moment.

"Fuckin'... Prince..." Hiruma muttered breathily and Ryoma let out a sigh, "Hiruma-san..."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and Hiruma held Ryoma's face with a hand, gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He pressed his forehead against Ryoma's, breathing hotly against his mouth. "Shit... shit..."

Ryoma's back arched and he spread his legs wider. "Harder... I wanna..." he trailed off into a whine. Hiruma smirked and moved to suck on the side of Ryoma's neck, leaving a small, red mark on his skin. "This way... you'll be mine forever."

_'Yes,'_ Ryoma closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling so nicely filled and warm and _so, so close_...

And Hiruma held Ryoma's hips in a bruising grip and thrusted in and out of him, just feeling close to his end by watching the boy moan and gasp in pleasure, his face flushed so prettily and his lips wet and trembling. And on his pale neck was the red mark of Hiruma's ownership over him. Hiruma quickened his pace and Ryoma jerked under him, fingernails beginning to dig into Hiruma's back, leaving red trails that were sure to hurt in the morning, but right now, in his pleasure-induced high, the pain only spurred him on.

"Haahn... aah... I can't..."

Hiruma gave a throaty laugh, looking down at Ryoma who looked like he didn't know what to do anymore. "Can't what? Tell me, what can't you do."

Ryoma shook his head, tears trailing down his face from his closed eyes. "No... I can't take it anymore," he gasped out, everything in his mind was a mess. "I'm going to go crazy, Hiruma-san..."

Some kind of foreign feeling washed over Hiruma then and he could only grin widely, his movement quickening, and Ryoma just looked so lovely when he was helpless. "Go crazy then, lose your head, but only think about me, and it's me that's driving you insane like this, _Echizen Ryoma_."

And Ryoma released a soft whimper and whispered:

"I love you"

-be continued-


	7. BYE BYE MR DEMON

The last chapter. Please check out my new MACHINATION side-story collection.

**MACHINATION  
**  
07...Bye-Bye Mr. Demon

Ryoma stared. The weather was perfect with a lovely blue sky that was decorated by the occasional lazy cloud. The gentle heat of the sun soothed his body, and the cool wind refreshed him. His tennis was going well, his body had a pleasant ache, and all in all he was experiencing a sort of nirvana that he thought he could never reach.

"Echizen, you are _so_ out of it."

And Fuji just liked to butt in and ruin things.

Ryoma glared from under the bill of his cap and went back to enjoying himself, not even caring when Eiji slid up next to him and wrapped his sticky, sweaty arms around his neck. "Something good happen, nyah?"

And with Eiji's presence one can always be assured that Oishi won't be far behind. "Are you catching cold, Echizen?" the vice-captain fussed over the younger boy.

But even with the three's intruding presences, Ryoma was not deterred. He still stared into space with pink cheeks, bright eyes, and a slight grin at the corner of his lips.

Eiji continued to watch the boy for a moment before shaking his head at Oishi with a frown. "I think he's delirious. Can't play tennis in this sort of situation."

"He shouldn't," Oishi agreed, already worried and eyeing the court nervously. "Fuji, would you..."

The brunet smiled and began to push Ryoma away from the courts and Tezuka's sharp eyes. "I'm already on it. You two should return now. I'm not in the club anymore so it doesn't matter, but Tezuka will surely yell at you two."

Eiji made a face. "Aw, I don't wanna run anymore laps. C'mon Oishi," and the redhead dragged away a protesting Oishi away from the other two and back onto the courts. Fuji smiled as he watched Tezuka stalk over to them with his "angry-face." Fuji pushed Ryoma towards the bench near the clubhouse once Tezuka began to shout orders and Eiji's whine of disbelief echoed through the court. They sat down on an aged, but sturdy bench and Fuji prodded the boy with an elbow. "Did something happen?"

Ryoma didn't even turn to look at him. His glazed eyes were fixed on the sky, but he gave a breathy response to Fuji's question, "Yeah."

"Having to do with Hiruma-kun, I imagine," Fuji said lightly, openly eyeing the red mark on Ryoma's neck. The boy had claimed it to be a mosquito bite, and even if everyone else believed him readily, Fuji knew better. "How are you two doing?"

Ryoma gave a snort. "Better than I expected_," _was his only answer, but Fuji's lips spread into a wide grin. "So... you're happy?"

And that was the first visible response Fuji had gotten from the boy the whole day. Ryoma gave a small jump and turned to him with wide, blinking eyes. "Huh?" he asked lamely.

"Are you happy with him?" Fuji repeated, leaning closer to the other boy. "Does he make you happy?"

And Ryoma paused, pondering on the question for a bit, and it wasn't long before the usual smirk appeared and the boy pulled his cap down lower to cover his face. "He drives me crazy."

* * *

"Ow! Ow!"

"Our bodies are in terrible pain max..."

Sena and Monta practically crawled into the clubhouse, closely followed by the Huh-Huh Brothers who looked just as tired and hurt.

After straining their bodies to the limit in the game with Oujou, the Deimon members were now beginning to feel the total amount of damage their muscles had actually taken. Mamori had already brought out the cooling spray and heat pads, fulfilling her duty as the manager. "Here, do you need some of the heat pads?"

Sena declined gratefully, "It's okay, we already have some."

Mamori nodded with a smile. "Okay. Oh, by the way, did you guys see Hiruma-kun? I'm worried he might not have gotten enough rest since he went home with Ryoma-kun yesterday."

Sena shook his head, setting down his bag and gingerly stretching out his legs. "I'm sure Echizen-kun let Hiruma-san rest for a while..."

Mamori looked doubtful and Sena wondered why she would think Ryoma would push Hiruma like that. Hiruma wasn't someone that _could_ be pushed around afterall.

And the door of the clubhouse opened again and Musashi and Kurita stepped in, looking just as stiff and tired as the rest of them.

"Musashi-kun!" Mamori called to the kicker. "Have you seen Hiruma-kun?"

"Hiruma?" Musashi shared a look with Kurita who gave a worried frown. "He was still in the classroom wasn't he?"

"What's he doing? It's time for practice!"

That's when Musashi smiled sheepishly, a rare sort of expression on the normally cool teen's face. "Well..."

Kurita stepped in to help out his friend who seemed to be hesitant in talking about Hiruma's current position. "The thing is... I don't think Hiruma-kun could move a muscle."

Mamori paused. "Hm?"

"We believe he's in unbelievable pain right now. I have no idea what he was doing, but he can't move at all."

There was a eerie sort of a silence that rose in the clubhouse at that moment which was broken by Mamori's tired sigh and the slight slapping noise when he placed a hand over her suddenly red cheeks. "I knew this would happen."

* * *

From inside an empty classroom, a phone rang. Hiruma grimaced as he reached under his desk to pull out a small, white cellphone with a tennis racket chain attached to it from inside his bag. "What do you want, Fuckin' Prince?"

"How are you doing? Dead yet?"

Hiruma sniffed indignantly. "You do know that this is your fault."

"Hm," Ryoma hummed and Hiruma could practically hear his smirk through the phone. "I can't help that I'm a fresh, energetic youth while you're just an older PERVERT."

"I didn't hear _you_ complaining last night," Hiruma snapped back, slightly peeved at the "pervert" comment.

"You talk too much during sex anyway. Like a freakin' woman."

"I'm sure you'd know, Mr. Virgin-Until-Last-Night-And-It-Was-Up-My-Ass-By-An-Older-Man."

There was a pause on the line before Ryoma deadpanned, "... I wonder why I called you to being with."

Hiruma smirked, pressing his lips onto the phone's speaker in a slight kiss. "Because you love me."

Ryoma gagged, "Guh. I still can't get used to that."

"Keke. You won't _ever_ get used to it if I can help it." Then he fell silent as thundering footsteps approached him from the outside, and the blond groaned, "I'll call you later, my manager just tracked me down and is most definitely going to annoy the hell out of me."

"See you afterschool then?"

"Yeah. Keep your schedule open, you never know when I might surprise you."

"Hn. If you can move again that is, but then again... you never fail to surprise me."

"Keke. Later then."

"Bye-Bye Mr. Demon."

-end-

End of MACHINATION. I have some short side stories planned out for it though. I really can't leave these two alone, love them too much.  
THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND THE ENTIRE TIME!  
Make sure you catch "**MACHINATION: Another Day**".


End file.
